ASL Watch the Future (Post Time Skip)
by almp15
Summary: Summary: While ASL was sparing and teasing Luffy about his useless ability they get sent to see Luffy's adventure (after the time skip).
1. The Setup

Summary: While ASL was sparing and teasing Luffy about his useless ability they get sent to see Luffy's adventure (after the time skip).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any characters within the show. One piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and TOEI Animation

* * *

Ace and Luffy was fighting when Luffy tried using his technique Gum Gum no pistol but he missed and was knocked out due to the force. Ace laughed, "What the hell was that. How can call this a fight." Ace starts scolding Luffy, "No matter how much force you use there is no point if you can't hit your target. As I've said rubber is not suited for battle."

Luffy gets up mad, "Shut up! Don't make fun of the Gum Gum Fruit. I'll make you cry someday!"

Sabo sighs and is about to intervene so they could continue with their daily fights when a flash of light engulfed the three.

* * *

They are suddenly in a room with one couch and a video projector snail. The shock and wonder of the change broke up the fight so the three could observe their new surroundings.

Ace looks around, "What the hell just happened! Where the hell are we!"

A voice emanated the room, "You three are to watch events of the future."

Sabo, "Why should we agree?"

Voice: "I'm afraid you have no choice. No one who has entered this room can leave until watching the events."

Luffy pouting, "But I don't want to go on an adventure that I know what happens."

Voice: "Well you have to watch to leave. I know I can wipe your memories of what you watch in this room. When you leave no time will have passed anyway. So it will be liked it never happened."

Ace and Sabo huddled and grabbed Luffy to join the huddle. Ace whispers, "What do you guys think?" Sabo whispered back, "I don't think we have much of a choice." Luffy laughs, "I think it will be fun!" Sabo and Ace sigh and Ace yells out, "Okay! We'll watch your damn future."

Voice: Okay there is a food table and drinks against the wall (magically refilling) against the wall, toilets in the back, and futons in the closet. The movie will start when you all have a seat.

After grabbing some food they all sat on the couch (Ace - Luffy - Sabo). The snail begins rolling.


	2. The Beginning of The New Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am always opened to suggestions. I really wanted for a first base reaction of ASL to several different arcs. I may make different stories with the same premise but the videos being watched will be different.**

**myzmsandraa99: I was thinking the same and it would be fun. I actually considered starting at Sabaody pre-time skip but I decided it would be fun and different to react to post-timeskip. I think I still might make that a story in the future but as of now I do want reactions to the newer events in the story.**

Episode 517: "The Beginning of The New Chapter! The Straw Hats Reunited!"

_I am not going to have the future events have recaps or openings. I want to have them piece together past events._

**Snow falling gently from the sky. **

**Narrator: It's been two years since the war between the Navy Headquarters, the Seven Warlords, and the Whitebeard Pirates.**

**The image pans out to see the snow fall only at the island and not the surrounding area.**

**Narrator: "On the desert island northwest of the Maiden Island, Ruskaina…**

**A female voice called out, "Luffy!"**

The boys were curious how much time has passed and what Luffy was like in the future. Was that a future crew member calling him? _Bet he's still a crybaby weakling, _Ace thought.

**Sandals walk in the sand and a man's voice responds, "Yeah! I'm coming!"**

**A figure clad in an open red shirt and a scar decorating his chest. He walks slowly approaching a rock that had a familiar hat sitting upon it that had a paper with the name Rayleigh on it in the ribbon. The figure stops in front of it and says, "I can't believe it. It's been two years already."**

**Luffy reaches for the snow-covered hat and grabs it from the top.**

Ace and Sabo look at their Luffy and then the screen, and back at Luffy. Not believing Luffy no matter what age could sound so mature and serious.

Luffy laughs, "Shishishishi! Look Ace! Sabo! I look cool!"

Sabo nods, "Yeah you do"

Ace interrupted, "You are probably still a weakling. After all rubber is a useless ability."

The two began fighting until Sabo intervened getting them to calm down.

**Luffy continues walking in the snow carrying his straw hat by his side.**

**There were two huge animals (a blue gorilla, a green alligator) were by a fire eating meat. A blond girl was nearby tense because of the creatures but had a bow in hand. A giant lion approaches and roars at the girl her and she readies her bow. Luffy's voice rang out calmly, "Hey"**

**All three animals and the girl reacted to his voice. Luffy continues calmly, "Look carefully. She's my friend." Luffy eyes stares at the beasts and they are instantly terrified. And the girl lowers her snake bow breathing in relief.**

**The blond girl smiled and said, "Luffy, the ship is ready to sail out at any moment!"**

**Luffy walks past and told her, "Okay, thanks!"**

**A large group of women appeared on screen. Two are extremely large, an old women, a tribal group in the back, and one of the most beautiful women Ace and Sabo had ever seen.**

**The beautiful raven haired women comments, "That's amazing."**

**The green haired giant continues, "He's the boss of the island now."**

**Luffy continues to walk towards the animals who were still with their mouths open, "But because I became friends with them, I couldn't eat them." The animals expressions fell slightly. Luffy continues, "They look yummy." And the animals look completely depressed after that comment.**

Sabo and Ace were shocked but Luffy was smiling. "Hey Ace Sabo look I must be strong! I told you rubber wasn't useless. Shishishishi! But I do wish I could eat those guys. They do look yummy!" Luffy stretches his arm over to the food table to grab another piece of meat.

Ace hits Luffy over the head, "Don't get cocky. And if you are that strong I'm sure I am 10 times stronger than that"

Sabo interrupted, "Now now this still doesn't tell us how strong Luffy is yet. He can defeat large animals and intimidate them but we do defeat large animals now too. (Keep in mind it is difficult to tell that these are much larger than the animals on Dawn Island.)

**The raven haired beauty blushed with a hand on her cheek said, "It's okay, Luffy. We put everything that you like on the ship. And I think I'll be a good wife, since I'm thoughtful like that."**

**Luffy turns towards the women and told the blushing girl, "I'm not gonna get married. Thank you for the food!" The ravenette swooned crying out, "I can't help loving you, even if you're so bitter!"**

Sabo and Ace were shocked. This beautiful woman was in love with their brother but he acted like it was nothing. Luffy was picking his nose.

**Another girl continued talking, "Rayleigh left six months ago. He must be waiting to see you at Sabaody."**

The name Rayleigh was familiar to Ace but he shook it off. It was probably nothing.

**Luffy comments, "I finished learning all the basics in a year and a half. I have to say goodbye to you guys and the island." And as this gets said the animals look down in sadness.**

**Luffy stands firm and raised his hat and said, "Alright…" and finally plobs the straw hat on his head covering his eyes and smiles, "Let's go!" Then stares straight ahead with a ready look on his face.**

Ace and Sabo didn't know what to think. This Luffy was calm, cool, and collected. What caused their little brother to grow up. Luffy was munching on some meat

* * *

**It's sunset/sunrise on a island made up what it looks like trees. A sign that reads "Shakky's Rip-off Bar" appears in the screen. Bubbles floating across the screen. Inside the bar a woman's voice sounded, "It's been two years. It went by fast when I look back now." A hand grabs the drink on the counter as a man's voice responds, "Yeah."**

**An older lady (which Ace and Sabo assume is Shakky) smoking a cigarette appears, "I can't wait to see how much they've grown."**

**The older looking man says, "Don't be hasty. We don't even know if they can all get together safely." Swirling around he drink he continues, "Because they're infamous throughout the world now." He drinks the alcohol.**

**A bell and a door creek alerted the woman with the cigarette. A figure walks in the door. From the back we can see it's a man with green hair. The Shakky say's "Oh." And the man comments, "Ah, you're the first to arrive." The man at the doorway puts a hand on his waist and three swords and be clearly seen decorating his person. The green haired man asked, "What? Nobody had arrived yet?" However it was said more as a comment then a question. The figure smiles and says, "They never change."**

"He looks strong," Sabo said. Sabo continued, "Yeah he does, I wonder who he's meeting up -"

"Sabo! Ace! He has three swords! How cool!"

The brothers sighed, "Hai. Hai."

* * *

**The scene changed and a new building is in focus. You saw rough looking men walking by an a man riding a bubble with shopping bags inside it. The screen read, "Over ten days later, at a bar".**

**Inside the bar it was moderately busy and a girl with long orange hair was being served by the bartender. The bartender made talk with the girl, "Did you know that the Navy HQ has been relocated?" The girl seemed surprised "What? Was it?" The bartender continued, "Yeah, they switched its place with the G1 branch symmetrically over the Red Line. That's how determined the new Fleet Admiral after Sengoku is. After all, he set up the HQ in the sea where the Four Emperors operate. But thanks to the switch, the HQ has less sway here, so there are more lawless areas on this island." The girl contemplates, "Hmm, no wonder this town seems rougher than two years ago." She takes a drink when other patrons to the bar start talking loudly. **

Sabo says, "I guess that war really changed a lot within the world."

Ace said, "Yeah. Hey do you guys think the old man is okay?"

Luffy covers his head as if the mere mention of the man would cause him to appear and give him a fist of love.

Sabo answers, "Probably. After all that man is the stubborn to die."

All three nod in agreement.

**"Hey, did you see this?!"**

**"Yeah, I was shocked too."**

**A table of men were talking over a flyer, "I can't believe the Straw Hats have surfaced again!" Another said, "Yeah, no one has heard from them for two years, so we thought they were dead."**

**The flyer said _Crew urgently needed_**

This confused the boys. Luffy would never recruit in this fashion. It was just to unLuffy.

Luffy was confused because he just didn't get what was going on.

**The man holding the flyer continued happily, "I can't believe they're recruiting!"**

**The another man said, "Pirates who survive the first half of the Grand Line keep coming to this island."**

**"So he wants to expand his group here to run wild in the New World!"**

**The man holding the flyer says happily, "It's so exciting! Maybe I wanna join!"**

**"No way! There are people with bounties over 100 million on the island now." **

**"They wouldn't even take you seriously!"**

Sabo and Ace were shocked, _How big of a bounty did Luffy have that people with high bounties would want to join?_

**The girl with the orange hair was clearly eavesdropping on them and puts down her drink.**

**A group of people obnoxiously entered the bar scenting all conversation. One of the men was large, a gun in his waist, and a beat up straw hat on his head. He laughs and you can see a scar similar to Luffy's under his eye.**

Ace glowered at the screen and Sabo looked annoyed on the man on the screen. Luffy pointed to the man on the screen, "Who's the stupid looking guy?" Ace and Sabo laugh at that; the tension disappearing.

**The large man yells, "Hey, old man! Give me a drink! And something to eat too! As much as you have!" The group goes to sit down as the bartender replies, "Y-Yes, right away!"**

**Whispers fill the bar.**

**"Hey, could they be…"**

**"I have no doubt! They're…"**

**"The Straw Hats…"**

Ace and Sabo felt their annoyance appear again.

**The orange hair woman glances over to the group and her eyes narrow.**

Ace and Sabo wonder what was this woman's connection to Luffy was.

* * *

**Scenechange: Screen read - "Growve #33, Sabaody Park"**

**The scene changes and they are now in front of a building labeled Sabaody Park with amusement park rides in the background.**

**Screen read: "Concert hall, Sabao Dome"**

**There is a long line of people in the the background there is a poster that reads "THE SK BROOK WORLD TOUR".**

**A man try to convince a security man, "Hey, don't say that! Can't you do anything…?" He responds, "Tickets are sold out! Of course they are! It's the world tour of the superstar Soul King Brook! And today is the last show! The place is already packed!"**

**We see inside the dome were a crowd of people are energetically waiting for the concert to begin.**

**A skeletal hand stokes a guitar. A skeleton with a black afro in an outlandish outfit calls out, "Manager! I'll put on a great show today!"**

"Look! Ace! Sabo! A walking talking skeleton! So cool!"

"Yeah I guess that is pretty cool." Ace comments while Sabo agrees nodding.

**A man in a yellow pinstripe suit came into frame, "Yes, that'd be nice! Your TDs are at the height of their sales and we're over a million now!" The manager is rubbing his hands greedily, "You certainly are the king of soul music! Listen to the crowd!" You can hear the cries from inside the dressing room of "Soul King! Soul King! Soul King! Soul King!" Brook stands and says, "Manager… Before the concert, I have something important to tell you." The manager turns with a wide smile and asks, "What is it?" **

**One the stage the cries of fans can be heard as the musicians get ready to start. The drummer taps his drum sticks together and the music starts. Brook yells out, "Come on, baby!" The crowd screams, "Yeah!"**

Luffy has a large smile planted on his at the concert and the boys next to him have big smiles to. They excitedly clap along to the music.

**He continues, "Because I'm a skeleton, it's…" The crowd screams, "Bone!"**

**"Bone to be wild!" He sings as the crowd repeats x 2**

**He sings bone and the crowd repeats x 8**

**Affects go off on the stage as the crowd cheers**

**"It's nonsense to become macho just to attract women"**

**"Soul King is mysterious"**

**"He's nothing but bones!"**

**We see the manager shaking in the dressing room. His hands clenched with rage, "I can't believe it… How selfish can he be?" He turns to a guard in the room and yells, "Hey, give me a Transponder Snail!" **

**"I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want, Brook" Were the managers thoughts.**

Sabo comments, "Well this won't be any good."

**Brook's voice resonated outside the building, "Let's make today a great anniversary!"**

* * *

**We see a man dressed in black walking away from a pink ship and a group of men dressed as women.**

**The well dressed man had blond hair covering his right eye, a twirled spiral eyebrow, and was smoking a cigarette.**

**Looking at the island he landed on, "I've missed Sabaody. I'm finally back."**

**Suddenly the man got a pink heart in his visible eye. He scans the area as if looking on a scanner device. It zooms in on a woman and the screen read, "Woman Lock On".**

Luffy was very impressed, "Cool! He has robo vision! Ace! Sabo!"

Ace was frowning not very impressed knowing full well this was a pervert.

Sabo laughs slightly, "Yeah Luffy it sure is cool" There wasn't really any need to crush Luffy's dreams.

**The man finally looks excited and had his tongue hanging out his mouth and yelled, "Women! Real ones! Ah, there's no doubt! There are actual ladies in front of me!"**

**Tears form in the man's eye, "These are the real ladies that I've longed for every single day, on this island!" He starts running towards the women with arms in the air, "Viva Sabaody!" The women ran away in shock. The man is not deterred, "I need lady!"**

**A man's voice rang out, "Sanji-kun!" This stops the perverted man in his tracks and gets a disturbed look on his face. We turn back and see an okama say, "We'll leave you here. I don't want to part, but see you again somewhere!" The okama blows a kiss off their lips.**

Ace and Sabo shivered slightly. It was pretty creepy for children. Luffy with no sense just stared at the screen blankly.

**The man now identified as Sanji shivered in disturbance and turns back to yell at the okama, "I don't wanna see you again! Thank you for the ride! Say 'hi' to Ivan! Bye!" He runs off yelling, "I'm Sanji, the real man! Fresh back from hell!"**

**a blond okama said, "You know what they say: boys can't help swearing at a girl they love." The brown haired okama agrees, "I know. It happened to me." A red haired okama said, "I don't wanna let him go!"**

**We cut back to Sanji tears flowing from his heart eye, "Wait for me, Nami-san, Robin-chan!"**

* * *

**A gun shot is heard and we can see the smoking barrel of a pistol. We see that the fake Luffy just shot a man in the bar we last saw him in.**

Ace clench his fists. This man took his brothers identity and was now acting like a scumbag. Sabo wasn't any happier with the situation. "Who's the stupid head with the gun?" Luffy asked.

**The shot man clenches his wound and falls to the ground in pain. Fake Luffy starts talking, "Ah? Did I hear it wrong? A 55 million berri bounty? Check the poster once again! It says, 'At least 70 million berri bounty. We're not gonna deal with captains with a lower bounty. How did you guys even get here safely?"**

_How big of a bounty_ _does Luffy have? _Went through Ace's and Sabo's heads once more

**The shot man glared up and cusses, "Dammit!"**

**The fake Luffy goes on, "Go away, pest. Don't you know that I'm the Revolutionary Dragon's son?!"**

**A small red haired girl with the title 'Navigator — Nami' appeared and was laughing.**

Sabo comments, "Wait Nami was the name that man Sanji mentioned."

Ace continues, "Yeah now that you mention it. Do you think he is apart of this group?"

Sabo answers, "Most likely not. He is probably is part of Luffy's real crew meaning there is likely a real Nami somewhere on the island too."

Ace was quietly thinking to himself and Luffy shouted, "Yes! I have robo vision man on my crew!" Eyes sparkling.

Ace then grew concerned. There was a pervert on Luffy's crew. A pervert on Luffy's crew. What was he going to do. He didn't need some pervert corrupting his innocent brother. What was he going to do?

Sabo seeing his internal freaking out just said, "Relax. If Luffy chose him I'm sure he is a good person. Besides it seems Luffy is still pretty Luffy in that aspect. He didn't even think about that woman who wanted to marry him."

Ace sighs, "I guess you're right. Let's just keep watching."

**A sickly blue haired man smoking appeared with the title 'Shipwright — Franky and he said, "We don't need some half-ass! Because we're the chosen pirates!" **

**A large man with an poofy and a mask appeared with the title appearing 'Sniper — Sogeking'. 'Sogeking' said, "We're in another league. Don't think that just anyone can join us." **

**Fake Luffy points his gun again and said, "Go home."**

**The man on the ground looks scared and another gunshot echoed the bar. Patrons of the bar looked away from the scene and tried to ignore the screams of the man who was shot. One of the men in the bar comments, "He's so merciless. Straw Hat Luffy!" Another responds, "Can't be helped— he has achieved a lot."**

Ace's hands still clenched tightly, "How could those bastards believe that is Luffy." Sabo tries to calm him down, "They only know Luffy through news and hearsay. They don't really know Luffy."

**The fake Luffy leans back on the couch still holding the gun. "Hey Franky. How many people we got so far?" 'Franky' responds, "about 100 people. Three whole pirate groups joined us. Ten of them are with a bounty"**

**Fake Luffy says, "That's good. Two of the ten are high-profile rookies. 'Wet-haired' Caribou and 'Blood Splatter' Coribou who are known for killing Navy soldiers." Two men appear in the background looking intimidating with glowing red eyes. "They're captain brothers with 210 million and 190 million bounties" Fake Luffy laughs, "It's great to have them! Let's get more followers! Old man, we need more drinks!" Issuing the last sentence to the bartender. The bartender still in front of the long haired girl meekly replies, "Y-yes!"Fake Luffy commands, "Hurry Up!" Fake Luffy notices the long haired girl at the bar. "Oh? And you, woman, who's been there for quite a while. Stop drinking alone quietly and come join us! She's cute." Fake Luffy laughs but stops when he notices her being unresponsive. "Hey, sister, can't you hear me?!" Fake Luffy said getting slightly angry. The bartender glances at the girl and told her softly, "Hey, he's talking to you." The woman lets out a sigh and says clearly, "That's okay. I'm waiting for someone." Everyone in the bar grew worried. **

**"She turned him down." One of the men in the bar said.**

**The bartender looks worried, "Hey, hey, you better say yes! He's Straw Hat Luffy! Remember? He's the crazy pirate who burst into the War of the Best two years ago! You know him, right?!" Sogeking chuckled and said, "Waiting for someone? He must be a wimp who'll apologize in tears once he hears Captain Luffy's name, anyway! So come here now!"**

**The girl turns her head and as if bored of listening to them said, "I'll only say it once! You're no match for me, so I'm not gonna drink with you!"**

**Fake Luffy looks mad, "What?" But the girl's expression never changed, "Do you understand, Straw Hat… who?" Fake Luffy slams a hand on the table. He looks mad saying, "Did you say 'who'?! I'm Straw Hat Luffy!" The bartender looks scared and told the girl, "Hey, you better apologize! You're in danger!" Fake Luffy readies his gun for the girl as a man walks into the bar. Fake Luffy goes on, "You've got a lot of nerve!" A hand is placed on the gun and its 'Nami'. She takes the gun and told her captain, "Let me handle it." 'Nami' walks over the the long haired girl. 'Nami' continues to talk to the woman, "Hey, you! You're a funny woman." 'Nami' puts an arm around the long haired girl's shoulder and points the gun at her, "I'll make it easier for you. Are you gonna drink with Captain Luffy? Or do you wanna die?" 'Nami' laughs and begins to brag, "For your information, I have a bounty too. I'm the cat burglar, Nami! Don't mess with me"**

Ace brings up a good point, "Hey Sabo don't they have the same tattoo on the same exact are?"

Sabo responds, "Yeah you're right this girl must be the real Nami. So she must be Luffy's navigator"

Luffy's eyes lite up again, "See Ace! Sabo! My crew is pretty great. I've got a man with robo vision and a navigator. Shishishishi!"

Ace tries to burst his bubble, "Yeah but I bet my crew is bigger and stronger than yours. After all I set out to sea a whole three years before you."

Sabo intervenes, "Now now, we will just have to find out later. But I bet my crew is stronger than both of yours!"

Luffy and Ace glare at Sabo, "No mine will be the strongest!"

Before anyone could say more the video started rolling again.

**A man with a long nose and a slingshot stretches it to fire something and said, "Sure Kill: Green Star… Devil". A small green sphere was released and was headed towards 'Nami'. In a pink poof vines erupted and the mouth (like a Venus fly trap) captures 'Nami'. The girl they identified as the real Nami looked shocked and exclaimed, "Huh!" Fake Luffy also confused by the current events asked, "What is this?!" And the plants grab him and the rest of the crew that panic.**

Ace and Sabo scream in sync, "What the hell!"

Luffy laughs, "What a funny guy!"

**Nami now standing asked, "What is that plant?" The man who shot the plant was now sitting at the bar and said, "So, young lady, do you wanna drink with me?" Nami looked over and the man used a finger to lift his hat to reveal his face and smiles. The girl looks very happy to see him and bounds over quickly. She puts his head in her cleavage and exclaimed, "Usopp, long time no see! I can't believe it! You became stronger!" Struggling to speak he manages to get out, "You have blossomed yourself!"**

Ace sweatdropped, "I'm guessing another crew member."

Sabo nods slowly, "Based on Nami's reaction I would say so"

Luffy laughs thinking the exchange on the screen is funny.

**Sogeking was surprised but was still struggling with the vine, "What?! She had been waiting for that geek?!"**

**Nami points behind her and asks the now identified Usopp, "Did you do that?" Excitedly he answers, "Yes I did! That's my new weapon, Pop green! It's not like I was watching the sea and doing nothing for two years." He points to himself proudly, "I'm sorry, but I no longer belong to the weak trio with you and Chopper. I became a warrior who isn't fazed by anything!"**

**Sogeking sweating asks, "Hey, dude! Is this what you've done?"**

**The warrior that is unable to be fazed freaks out, "WHAT?! SOGEKING?! WHY?!"**

_"So much for becoming a warrior who isn't fazed by anything,"_ Ace and Sabo thought.

**Nami waved off his concern, "Usopp, forget about them. Let's go somewhere else. I have a forever to ask of you, too." She then drags Usopp out of the bar.**

**Fake Luffy said to them, "Wait, you guys!"**

**Usopp continues his freak out, "HUH, LUFFY?!"**

"Aren't you his crewmate why are you fooled!" Ace yelled.

Sabo tries to get him to settle down, "He's most likely just gullible like Luffy. Just let it slide for now."

Luffy interjects, "HUH? THAT'S ME?!"

Ace and Sabo hit his head together, "NO YOU IDIOT! THAT'S AN IMPOSTER!"

Luffy looks shocked, "SO THAT GUYS PRETENDING TO BE ME!"

Sabo and Ace sign.

**Nami continues to drag Usopp, "Let's go!"**

**The bartender makes out, "Hey, ma'am, you haven't paid yet!"**

**Usopp past him a bag of money and told him, "Keep the change!"**

**The bar starts filling with bubbles with black clouds inside them.**

**Fake Luffy mad told his crew, "Damn, this is setting a bad example for others! Bring them back!"**

**'Sogeking' shoots a pistol but it missed its target and only hit one of the bar doors. "Dammit"**

**'Nami' is freaking out, "Huh?! What are these black bubbles?!" The bubbles begin to pop and a dark cloud forms near the ceiling. Fake Luffy voiced again, "What the hell is this? A cloud?!" More bubbles pop and you can hear the rumble of a rainstorm. Fake Luffy is sweating looking worried. Suddenly lightning struck the building as Nami and Usopp walk away calmly outside. People in the street freak out while the orange haired woman talked calmly to the sniper, "…so I studied about the new technology…" And Usopp comments, "Really? You were in the sky?"**

**Once the lighting stops the building is charred and damaged. Fake Luffy and his crew push their way out of the building but took some injuries from the attack. Fake Luffy told his crew, "Find those two and kill them!"**

"Well this won't be good." Sabo commentates.

"Yeah they kind of remind me of Bluejam and his crew." Ace adds on.

Sabo nods and Luffy is picking his nose not really caring.

* * *

**Over at the G1 branch a marines voice sounded, "I have a report! At the Sabaody Archipelago…" A marine officer turned around, "What? The Straw Hats?!" The reporting marine continued, "Yes, sir! Word is that they're recruiting new members there."**

**The officer looked upset, "Let the headquarters know about it. If he's really alive, that's not good. Call soldiers up right away! And intensify the search on the Sabaody Archipelago"**

"Luffy must really be big named if HQ needs to know about and they are this concerned about his crew resurfacing," Sabo said.

Ace darkly added, "It might also because his father was revealed. Remember that fake Luffy was bragging about Dragon being his father."

Luffy shouts out, "No way! It must because I became really strong Ace."

Ace smirks, "A crybaby like you."

Luffy shouts back, "You stupid meanie!"

Sabo once again has to break them up so they can keep watching.

* * *

**A black haired women with sunglasses was walking through Sabaody. She was being tailed by a man dressed in a suit and hat. She disappeared in the crowd and the person tailing her run down the street trying to find her again. The woman hid in an alleyway and after the man ran past she lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head. She asks herself, "Did I shake them off?" She pulls out two flyers and looks at them, "Brook's concert? The Straw Hats' recruitment? What is going on?" Now looking up to the trees and the bubbles floating she asks, "What is Soul King?"**

_Wonder what her connection to the Straw Hats is? Is she a crew member or something else? _Ace and Sabo thought.

* * *

**A man with a metal nose lifts sunglasses off his eyes. "There's no mistake…" The scene turned to see a moderately sized ship with a lion sun as its head. "There isn't even a scratch on it." The figure is covered in shadow but it is a oddly shaped man who is talking to the ship, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sunny! We'll be sailing out soon!"**

"He's huge!" Luffy yells excitedly. "And the ship looks so much fun! Shishishishi!"

Ace and Sabo nodded in agreement. _Was this Luffy's ship and crew member or was this someone else entirely._

* * *

**A 'raccoon dog' with a blue nose is eating a bun of some kind and walking down the street and holding a stick. He talks, "Grand-Bun is good, indeed! I wonder how everybody's doing. I hope I can see them soon!" The 'raccoon dog' giggles. And got excited when we saw a cotton candy vendor handing product out to children and the reindeer's eyes begin to sparkle.**

Luffy's eyes lite up, "Ace! Sabo! Look a talking walking racoon dog! How cool! I wonder what he tastes like?" Luffy was drooling by the end of his sentence.

Ace and Sabo yelled, "He's talking and you want to eat him."

Luffy grabbing more food from the table, "Yep."

They sign. Ace muttered, "Unbelievable."

Sabo continued, "Anyway, I believe he is a reindeer. It seems like he's looking for some friends on the island."

Luffy then was defeated, "Well then I guess I can't eat him if he has good friends."

* * *

**A shot rang out on the streets. A long haired woman was shot in the arm. A long nose man in a hat caught her and asked, "Hey, you alright?! Hey!"**

**A man in the street comments, "He's horrible! He shot her out of the blue!"**

**The long nose man still talking to the woman, "Hey, stay with me!" He turns to the man who shot her, "why did you do that?! Did we do something to you?!" It turns out it was Fake Luffy with his crew behind him. Fake Luffy was very unapologetic, "I said 'sorry'! I mistook her for someone else! I'm sorry. I was looking for a couple like you guys. A long-haired woman and a long-nosed man."**

**The long nose man was enraged, "You mistook her and shot her on the spot?!"**

Ace was angry again. Clenching his fists he musttered, "That bastard."

**Another man in the street comments, "How horrible he is! Straw Hat Luffy!"**

**Fake Luffy looking at the long nose man continued, "Huh? Don't tell me that you have something against me!" The man continues his glare. Fake Luffy quickly conclude, "Looks like you do," and point his gun at the man. He shoots and it hits the long nose man in the leg who falls to the ground in pain. Fake Luffy continues, "Don't hate me, hate those two!" People go up to aid the shot men and Fake Luffy turns around to face his crew. He orders, "Find them, guys! Those two!" A cloaked figure carrying a huge backpack is calmly walking towards the scene. Fake Luffy takes no notice and continues to yell, "We can't just let them get away! Kill them as a warning to others!" The cloaked figure is walking closer and a familiar scar can be scene under the man's left eye.**

Sabo started, "Is that?"

Ace nooded, "Yeah I think it is."

**The cloaked figure's backpack hits Fake Luffy causing him to fall to the ground. The cloaked figure stopped and apologized, "Oh, did it hit you? Sorry. Bye." The cloaked figure starts to walk again.**

Ace and Sabo were shocked to. They hoped that this man would let the situation go, but based on what they've seen it was not very likely. This man has a gun and could hurt their little brother (note: this is before Luffy finds out he's bullet proof).

**One of the crowd members comments, "What's wrong with him? He doesn't know Straw Hat Luffy?" Another says concerned, "H-he's gonna get killed!"**

**Fake Luffy grits his teeth in anger and shouts at the cloaked figure, "Wait a minute!" The man with the backpack stopped again and turns his head back in confusion and face is clearly Luffy who questioned why he was being called out, "Huh?"**

**The screen goes black.**

"Wait that's it!" Ace yelled.

Before any of the brothers could complain further a voice filled the room again. "There will be a 30 minute break between the videos to use the bathroom, eat, and give you guys some downtime."

Sabo signed, "I guess we will have to find out later. Let's just use this time so we don't need to break during the next video."

"Fine," Ace agreed and Luffy was already running around with a big piece of meat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 518: An Explosive Situation! Luffy vs. Fake Luffy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece of any of its characters

Thank you all for reviewing and reading. Chapters will take a while as I am in school and I have to script the entire episode myself for ASL to react to. I will try to get a new chapter out every month.

louve-garoue: I can't wait for the crew to get together and go on the journey to fishman island.

myzmsandraa99: Yes they don't know about Ace's death or his connection to Whitebeard. They will pick up on it as the story progresses. I may have the voice show a montage or clips of the Paramount War but I will see if it will fit in the story well enough.

* * *

Ace and Sabo finally got Luffy to settle down and sit back down on the couch with them. In front of each of them was a plate of meat and some juice. As they began eating the next episode starts.

* * *

**The crowd looks concerned. Anyone who thought it was funny tried to suppress their smile as to not enrage Fake Luffy further. Fake Luffy gets up from off the ground glaring at anyone he thinks is laughing while walking towards Luffy. Luffy quietly comments to himself, "This is not good…"**

* * *

**The scene cuts to a ship being carried by two giant snakes.**

**A woman's voice sounds, "That's Sabaody Archipelago in the distance. Luffy, we have to say goodbye here. We can't let them discover our relationship."**

"Wait! What's happening!" Ace exclaims.

Sabo tries to rationalize, "It seems to be a flashback of a recent event. That we haven't seen yet. That is one of the girls Luffy was with before and that is Sabaody based on what that woman said."

Luffy smiles and laughs, "So it's a mystery."

**Luffy answers with a, "Uh-huh"**

**The beautiful woman from island they first saw Luffy on held up a fake nose and mustache and told him, "Put this on…" She places it over her nose, "…like this!"**

The three boys laugh. This beautiful woman just looked ridiculous like that and on screen Luffy seemed to have similar thoughts.

**Luffy laughs, "I don't need that! That's too much!"**

**The woman questions, "Yeah?" But hands it to Luffy, "But in case something happens…"**

**Luffy answers, "Uh-huh." And takes the disguise item.**

**The woman pulls on the hood on Luffy's cloak making sure it is hiding his face and continues, "You have to be careful. Make sure you hide your face. The world thinks that you're dead, but people know what you look like from two years ago. If you cause trouble you won't be able to set sail."**

"Wait! I know they talked about this before by why does everyone think Luffy is dead! What the hell happened! And besides this lady is telling Luffy to stay out of trouble. He couldn't do that if we tied him up and left him in the treehouse." Ace yelled. Sabo looked nods "Luffy attracts trouble like a magnet" Then Sabo looked thoughtful, "His crew must have faced some kind of striking defeat for that to be a worldwide belief." Luffy shouts out, "No way! I'll never be defeated. I am going to be the strongest pirate in the whole world. Stronger than Shanks, and Ace, and Sabo. I'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Ace knocked him on the head, "That doesn't mean you can't get defeated. And stop shouting in my ear." Before Luffy could comment the episode resumed playing.

**Luffy actually understanding responds, "I got it."**

**The woman turns to a mountain of a backpack and continued on, "And in the backpack, I put 50 extra changes of clothes, 1,000 lunches, handkerchiefs and tissues, five years' worth of towels, three years' worth of water and snacks, silverware, toothbrushes, soap, hand creams and three years' worth of bug bit ointment and…"**

Sabo and Ace sweatdropped at the comically large backpack that was clearly overpacked.

**Before the woman could finish the little old lady interrupted, "Make it lighter!" The black haired woman looked slightly surprised. As Luffy put the backpack on it was still huge but not nearly as big. The deck was crowded with all the things the they took out of the overpacked bag.**

**The first girl we met was the first to say parting words, "I hope you can meet your friends safely."**

**Luffy responds, "Yeah. Thank you for everything!"**

**The girl smiles and wishes him luck.**

**The large girl behind the blond warns, "I've heard Sabaody has become unsafe these days."**

"That's an understatement," Ace muttered under his breath thinking back to the power even a fake crew had to instill fear into the population.

**The old lady nods in agreement, "Yes. That's why the Navy is paying a lot of attention to what goes on there." Another woman told him to take extra care. He responded with a, "Yeah!"**

**The black haired woman continued, "If you need us, we Kuja Pirates will always come to help you! Don't forget it." She suddenly blushes and looks to the side and asks Luffy, "And could you do me a favor?"**

**Luffy bluntly says, "What? I'm not gonna marry you."**

Ace and Sabo just stare dumbfounded. Sabo says, "I guess she asks him this alot for it to be an immediate response."

**Still bushing she continues, "No, I just want you to leave without saying goodbye."**

**Luffy looks relieved and with a smile told her, "Oh I've never said it to anyone. I wanna see you again." The woman gasps and looked about ready to faint. Luffy laughs, "Shishishishi!"**

Ace and Sabo smile. Even if this Luffy was older he was still Luffy.

**On a small rowboat Luffy waves to the pirates, "Alright, I'm off!" They all wave back their best wishes for Luffy. "Luffy continues with a "See ya!". **

**The captain still blushing with a hand to her mouth said, "He said he wants to see me again! Is this what they call…" Lights seem to shine down on her, "…a proposal?!"**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ace and Sabo shouted.

Luffy just laughs, "Shishishishi! What a funny person!"

**The grandmother interrupts yelling, "No, it's not!"**

* * *

**Luffy is now back at sabaody in a confrontation with his fake self. Quietly commenting to himself, "I've been told by Hancock not to cause trouble."**

**Fake Luffy rests his hand holding the pistol on Luffy's head, "Hey, did you hit me on purpose?" The crew members smirk and the crowd grows concern.**

Ace and Sabo tense seeing their little brother at gunpoint (before they knew Luffy was bulletproof). Luffy did not like this man (still doesn't understand it's someone impersonating him).

* * *

**Grove #13 Shakky's Rip-off Bar.**

**A man's voice was in shock, "Wh-What?! The stupid swordsman got here first?!" It was the blond haired man with the okamas. The man seemed to be in disbelief, "I can't believe it! Our new voyage will be rough." Shakky continues, "And Franky-chan came second about ten days ago and went to see the ship." The man interrupted, "Sunny is alright?" Shakky nodded and an older man reading a newspaper continued, "Of course— there isn't even a scratch and the coating is done. He did a good job."**

**Another blond man in the shop voices, "There's no regret for honorable wounds!" In full view he is in a full body cast with his crew around him also covered in bandages shouting, "Yes! A year to heal!" While the man on the bed made a strange face.**

"Who the hell is this? He seems weak." Ace said plainly.

Luffy laughs, "He seems like a funny guy."

**Sanji who was sitting at the bar looks over, "I didn't know you had such a strong sense of duty." **

**He gets off of the stool facing the group, "Thank you, Duval."**

**Duval then says, "What, you think I'm handsome?" Duval laughs and did a terrifying wink. "I returned your favor, young master!"**

Luffy laughs again.

Ace and Sabo yell, "That doesn't even sound close to what he said!"

**With tears in his eyes looking off in a distance Duval continued his story, "Even on rainy days and windy days, dangerous pirates tried to steal that ship. But I fought day after day, even with cuts and bruises! It was very painful!"**

**His crew had tears in their eyes saying, "Duval-sama!"**

**Looking at the group Sanji asks, "Even so, how did you get hurt so badly?"**

**Duval begins, "Well, fall for me… I mean, listen to me, young master. That's because the Navy finally…"**

**Shakky's voice interrupts, "And Nami-chan came third…"**

**Immediately Sanji turned around with a heart in his eye, "Nami-san!" He twirls until he is back in front of Shakky. Sanji's fists lightly pound on the bar as he asks, "Where's she?!"**

Sabo sweatdropped, _So quickly_

**Shakky removing the cigarette from her mouth answers, "She went out shopping to kill time."**

**Duval noticing he's being ignored shouts, "No interest in my story anymore?!" However Sanji swooning just sings, "Nami-san's shopping! Nami-san's shopping!"**

**Shakky continues to list the crew members that arrived at the island, "Usopp-chan came fourth three days ago and went to town. Chopper-chan came fifth yesterday. Brook-chan has a concert today on this island…"**

**Finally done swooning Sanji asks, "A concert?" To which Shakky gestures to the Soul King poster she had hanging up in the bar. Sanji still confused asks, "What's that?"**

**Shakky just continues to list the arrivals, "And then you came. So seven members including you have already arrived on this archipelago."**

**The old man folds his news paper in half, "We haven't seen Nico Robin and Luffy yet. It's extremely difficult just to get to this island. So you guys are all quite something. I'm glad that you can meet them soon."**

**Sanji goes to pick up a glass of water sitting on the bar, "Yeah. But I can't believe that you trained Luffy. He must be incredibly strong now." Sanji drinks from the glass.**

Sabo inputs, "This must be Rayleigh. Last episode we were told a man named Rayleigh trained Luffy. Wow for an old man he must be strong."

Ace quietly watched, _Why does this man look familiar?_

**Rayleigh with his eyes closed smiled, "I haven't seen him for six months. Can't wait to see his progress."**

**Sanji still holding the water glass was slightly blushing, "Progress…" He turns to face Rayleigh hearts in his eye and surrounding him, "I wonder what kind of progress Nami-san made!" Blood spurted from his nose.**

**Rayleigh asks sweat dropping, "Hey, are you alright?"**

Ace and Sabo sweatdropped, _Just the mention of progress can get him in this condition_

Luffy laughs at the scene

**Duval looks at the perverted man, "Y-young master?"**

**Sanji puts his cigarette in his mouth (his nose still had blood under it) and said, "But I endured two years of arduous training. So I have to shake off any sign of seduction and show my results!" What he said was ruined by the fact hearts were still emanating around him and was still in his eye.**

**Duval and his crew yelled, "He's just saying that!"**

All three boys laughed lightly at how silly the whole scenario was.

* * *

**Grove #47**

**A gunshot rang throughout the streets followed by a woman screaming.**

**We see the reindeer walking calmly through the streets eating cotton candy as people panic.**

**At the shouts of run the little blue nosed creature looked over at the commotion.**

**One man shouts, "Some thugs are fighting again!"**

**We see back brutes fighting with swords in the street, fist fighting, and harassing the citizens. One comments, "I thought that the pirates would settle down after Whitebeard died…" Another continues, "It's the opposite! They're coming from everywhere and the whole island has become lawless."**

**The little reindeer looking at the scene comments to himself, "I didn't know that. It's dangerous."**

**As the fighting continues a man with a captain hat with a Jolly Roger puts his foot on a man he just defeated and says, "Did you get it? Blackbeard, Kid, and Drake are doing whatever they want in the New World and we're the ones who'll follow… I mean, beat them!"**

"Hey Sabo," Ace began to ask.

"Huh," was the response.

"What's the New World anyway," Ace finished his question and Sabo now had Luffy's attention.

"Well the Grandline is Split up into two parts. The first half is called paradis because once you go to the New World, the second part of the Grandline, even the hell of the Grandline seems like paradise. The second half is apparently where Yonko are and anyone searching for One Piece eventually go in search of it." Sabo answered.

Luffy had stars in his eyes from learning more about his dream, "I will travel to the New World and find the ONE PIECE! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughs.

The two brothers sighed at how predictable their little brother was. He didn't hear a single thing but One Piece.

**Crowd members start to comment on different thugs entering the street. **

**"Hey, look!"**

**"Th-They are…"**

**"What they said was true, as I thought. They were thought to have died fighting against the Navy two years ago, but showed up again on this island."**

**"Yeah, and they're the most powerful pirate group on this island…"**

**The little reindeer gets closer to try to get a better look.**

**"The Straw Hats…" another man muttered.**

**The little reindeer suddenly got very excited and started to jump up and down to see through the very tall crowd, "Huh? Is it Nami?! Usopp?!"**

**The captain looked over, "What? The Straw Hats…?"**

**We see an overweight man with green hair, three swords, and piercings on his ear. A member of the crowd comments, "Pirate Hunter Zoro. A 120 million berri bounty."**

**A sickly blond man with a curly eyebrow and in a suit walked by him. The commentary continues, "Black Foot Sanji. A 77 million berri bounty."**

**A short woman with black hair and in a purple dress walked down the street too. "She obtained a bounty at the age of 8. Nico robin. An 80 million beri bounty."**

**'Robin' is holding the leash of a fox in a pink top hat. "And cotton-candy lover Tony Tony Chopper. A 50 beri bounty." **

All three brothers shouted in unison, "That's too low!" And a man on screen apparently agreed.

**A shout cried out, "It's too low!"**

**The real chopper was pushing his way through the crowd, "Who is there? Is Luffy there, too? Move out of my way!"**

**The thugs in the street wanted to fight them but their captain stopped them, "Wait!"**

**"Why're you stopping us, Captain?" One of the men asked.**

**The captain continued, "If we cause trouble with them, Straw Hat Luffy won't keep quiet. It's not wise to have an unnecessary conflict before we go to the New World!" **

**The counterfeit straw hats walk through the crowd as the criminals in the street make way for them to pass.**

**Real Chopper's voice ran out once the group passed the crowd, "Hey, Zoro! Sanji! Robin! Wait for me!" The little reindeer chased after the fakes thinking they were the real straw hats.**

Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy.

Ace starts, "He kind of acts like..."

Sabo nods and finishes, "like Luffy."

**'Zoro' turns his head back to see who was calling out for them. He asks 'Sanji', "What is that talking raccoon?"**

**'Sanji' responds, "Huh? What are you talking about? Raccoons can't talk."**

**'Zoro' wasn't convinced, "But…" still looking back at Chopper who happily followed them.**

**Chopper talks to their backs, "I heard that you got here first, Zoro! Can't believe you didn't get lost. Sanji and Robin, you guys finally made it!"**

**'Sanji' finally turns his head to look as they keep walking. 'Zoro' asks, "You see it?"**

**'Sanji' turns back around. "Yeah, I've never seen something like that. He might cause us trouble. Ignore him." The counterfeits began to walk faster to try to lose the animal that trailed them. Chopper begins to panic and runs after them, "Oh, wait! Hey, wait a minute!" **

**Two men in black looked at the scene hidden from view. "Our target, Nico Robin, is a Devil Fruit eater. It'll be painful if she fights back. Let's catch her off guard!" The two run after the fakes when we see the black haired woman that was being trailed earlier enter the crowd of people. Talking to herself she says, "I better hurry up. I wonder if they're all here."**

* * *

**Back at Grove #13**

**Sanji rushes out of the bar a heart still in his eye. "I want Nami-san and Robin-chan to try my improved food soon!"**

**Sanji got serious for a second, "Before that, I better go see if the kitchen on the Sunny is okay." He then runs full speed, "And then, go food shopping!"**

**Black haired woman with the orange sunglasses enters the grove seeing the man rush off. "Is that Sanji?**

Sabo comments, "Well I guess that confirms she's the real Nico Robin. With those two goons trailing Nico Robin and Robin is the only other female mentioned by Shakky besides Nami." Ace nodded as if that makes sense.

* * *

**Back at the Luffy vs. Fake Luffy confrontation**

**Fake Luffy pushes the pistol into Luffy's cheek and asks demandingly, "Why don't you say something? Did you hit me knowing who I was?" With the gun still on Luffy's cheek Fake fluffy turns to face the crowd, "Did you see it? You made me look like a fool. You humiliated me in public." Fake Luffy gets in close to Luffy, "It shouldn't happen to me. I'm an elite pirate with a 400 million bounty!"**

Sabo and Ace were worried about Luffy but couldn't help but think that this man was exaggerating the bounty.

**Fake Luffy leers down at Luffy, "Kneel down on the ground in fear now and beg for your life!" **

Ace and Sabo look at Luffy. Him kneel and ask for forgiveness, _Never!_

**Everyone stares at the scene intensely. One man in the crowd sounds, "Just…Just apologize!" Another, "Doesn't he wanna live?"**

**Fake Luffy lets out a quick laugh lifting the gun from Luffy's cheek, "I think you realize how audacious your actions were!" He then leans against Luffy resting his weight with Luffy's head and rubbing Luffy's head with his elbow. **

Ace scuffed in disgust at this man. Sabo had similar a disdain for this man.

**'Nami' continues, "That's why you're so scared that you can't even talk!" She laughs. Sogeking goes on, "A few moments ago, a man who has a long nose and a woman with long hair messed with us, so our captain is in a bad mood. You better apologize now. Kneel on the ground!" 'Franky' tells him the alternative, "Otherwise, you're gonna throw away your life with just one mistake. Our captain pulls his trigger very easily." Luffy glances up at Fake Luffy. Voices from the crowd could still be heard.**

**"Kneel on the ground already! He's Straw Hat Luffy"**

**"He wants to get killed? Apologize!"**

**Luffy's voice finally sounded, "I'm really sorry!"**

Ace and Sabo looked shocked, _Luffy apologized._ Luffy puts in his two berries, "That guys a jerk why did that man apologize?" (Luffy still hasn't figured out the whole situation).

**The crowd looks relieved for a second but Luffy continues, "I better go now." Luffy starts to walk again when his backpack hit Fake Luffy again.**

**The crowd freaks out, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!"**

Luffy lets out a loud laugh and Sabo and Ace couldn't help but snicker.

**After Luffy took another step Fake Luffy turns around point his gun straight at Luffy's head and cocked the gun. **

Sabo and Ace stopped there snickers and grew worried about Luffy.

**Fake Luffy said, "Okay! Very Well!" A woman screams as Fake Luffy pulls the trigger. As if the bullet was flying in slow motion Luffy moved his head back out of the way to avoid being hit. Luffy glares sending out an energy and continues to walk. As he starts to walk Fake Luffy and his crew collapse and fall over. **

Luffy gasped, "That's what shanks did. Only really strong pirate captains can do that. That guy must be strong! So Cool!"

Ace and Sabo couldn't even form words at what just happened.

**The crowd gasp at the scene, "Hey, did he do something?"**

**Luffy walking away talked to himself, "Hancock was right. I should put it on."**

* * *

**Back with Chopper**

**Chopper was still falling the group hitting the ground with the eaten cotton candy stick. He continues to try to strike a conversation. "Hey, Zoro! Sanji! Robin! We finally see each other, but you're acting weird! Zoro and Sanji, you guys did pretty well in these two years. But why aren't you guys talking to me." Chopper does not look discouraged just happy to be with his 'friends' again.**

**'Zoro' placed a hand on 'Sanji's back and whispered, "Hey, he's still following us."**

**Chopper makes an assumption about their behavior, "Oh, you're being shy, you bastards!" He sounded oddly happy.**

Luffy laughs, "What a strange guy!"

**'Zoro' continues, "And that raccoon knows a bit too much about us Straw Hats."**

**'Sanji' agrees, "I've been thinking about that, too, but maybe… Look at this."**

**'Sanji' pulls out a stack of wanted posters and flips through them until it shows Chopper's poster. 'Zoro' understanding says, "Don't tell me he's…"**

**'Sanji' and 'Zoro' look back at the real Chopper who looks up at them in anticipation. The two quickly turned around and 'Sanji' finishes, "The real cotton-candy lover Chopper, a 50 berri bounty!"**

**'Zoro' elaborates, "So he's their pet!" Chopper still ignorant of their conversation keeps talking, "You guys changed a little. But I don't care."**

"Luffy has a pet on the crew?" Sabo questioned.

Ace sighed, "Well I wouldn't put it past him. He can't be very strong with only a 50 berri bounty." (A/N: How wrong you are Ace!"

**'Sanji' looks over his shoulder, "He was abandoned on this island before they died and he's been living in the wild."**

**'Zoro' also looks over his shoulder, "He thinks his masters are back and that's why he's following us."**

**'Zoro' points to their own pet, "Then let's get rid of that fox and take him instead. If the pet looks the same as the poster, we'd look more authentic."**

**'Robin' glances over, "We're gonna keep him? What does he eat?"**

**'Sanji' answers, "Looks like cotton candy."**

**'Robin' responds, "We don't have any," but 'Robin' still kicks the fox away and then turns to face Chopper. **

**He looks slightly scared as 'Robin' approaches. She holds out a cucumber, "Come here, Chopper." The fox bites 'Robin's' head but she is still smiling at Chopper. "It's a cucumber." Her head starts bleeding due to the bite.**

The three boys could only stare at the strange scene.

**Chopper sweat dropped, "Scary! Robin, you're scary!" **

**The two men in black run towards them, "Now is the chance!" They bag 'Robin' and the fox and continue running off. Chopper is shocked and shouts, "Oh, Robin!" The counterfeits are just as shocked. **

**'Sanji' shouts, "What? Hey, Nico Robin!"**

**'Zoro' asks no one, "What are they?"**

**Chopper is panicking, "What a crisis! Robin has been abducted! They're kidnappers!"**

**'Zoro' whispers to 'Sanji', "Hey, shouldn't we tell Captain Luffy?" Chopper heard and asked, "What?! Did you guys see Luffy already?!"**

**'Sanji' ignored the reindeer, "You're right! They must have new members by now, too!" Chopper gets up agrees, "Yeah, we better rescue Robin already, huh? Take me there with you!" The counterfeits look at Chopper and smile at each other.**

**We hear the voices of the men who captured 'Robin'. "This is Sabaody! We caught Nico Robin! With a fox kind of thing that won't let go of her."**

The three boys laughed as the government agents caught 'Nico Robin' and 'Chopper' and their really strange report of it.

* * *

**BACK WITH SANJI**

**Sanji is walking through a marketplace. Speaking to himself, "Franky was all fired up. I don't have the worry about the Sunny now. What I have to do is…" Sanji eye suddenly caught a couple of beautiful ladies and gave them all his attention "Viva Sabaody!". Sanji shakes his head to try to get rid of his urges, "Oh, no, I gotta focus on cooking!" **

Dryly Ace comments, "Well he snapped out of it quick this time."

**Know composed he continues, "I have to get the best ingredients first." A beautiful woman walked past a love Sanji is back, "It's a beautiful… I need lady!" The woman freaks out and runs away. **

"Stop doing that dammit!" (Guess who yelled that!)

**Sanji turns around and is now composed again, "And cook something really good that'll surprise Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji looks over at the stalls, "But I can't find anything special. What should I do…" Sanji samples food at a stall and the old woman tells him, "Well, you might want to check the shop on the beach at Grove #42…"**

**Sanji looks excited, "Oh, thank you! I appreciate it!"**

* * *

**Grove #42**

**Sanji approaches a fisherman stall and yells, "Hey, fisherman, sell me some fish at your best price! Huh? Nobody's here?"**

**The fisherman in question is freaking out by the shore. Sanji turns to him, "Hey, are you the owner?" The fisherman turns to face him and Sanji continues, "WHat's the matter?"**

**Fisherman said, "He's gone! The green-haired man!"**

**Wanting more clarification Sanji asks, "Green-haired? What happened?"**

**The fisherman looks slightly sheepish, "I did something horrible! It happened just now…"**

* * *

**Flashback**

**The fisherman was moving fish when the green haired man from the first episode said to the man, "Old man, I wanna fish."**

**The man looks up confused and looks up at the green haired swordsman, "Huh? Young man, you don't look like a fishing type of guy."**

Sabo recognizes him from the previous episode, "Hey that's the guy who entered Shakky's bar last episode."

Ace adds on, "Based on all the fake straw hats and this man is obviously connected to the real ones. I would have to say that guy is that Zoro."

**Zoro responds, "I promised to meet friends on this island, but I got here first and I haven't seen any of them yet. So I have nothing to do. Can you take me out to sea on your fishing boat?"**

**The fisherman point to a small boat next to a large pirate ship, "Sure, I'll take you out on that boat right there, so go ahead and wait for me."**

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Looking regretful the fisherman said, "That's what I told him."**

**Sanji describes the man, "Green hair, three swords, and a belly warmer?"**

**The fisherman gets excited, "Yeah, and he has a deep scar on his eye. You know him?"**

**Now Sanji looks confused, "A scar on his eye?" **

"I guess he must have lost that eye in the last two years." Ace comments. Sabo agrees, "But how did he even lose it. This guy looks so strong." (A/N: The world my never know)

**He pulls out a wanted poster of a younger green haired man, "Was it this guy?"**

**The fisherman recognizes the man in the photo, "Oh, yeah, this is the guy! Is he your friend?"**

**Sanji seemed reluctant but said, "Well, I only know him a little."**

**The fisherman looks worried, "I told him to get on the fishing boat. That's for sure. But when I came back here…"**

* * *

**Flashback**

**The fisherman dropped his equipment and shouts, "No, young man, that's not it! That's a pirate ship!" You can see Zoro sleeping on the rail.**

Sabo seemed perplexed, "How did he end up on the pirate ship."

Ace nods with a sweatdrop, "Well now we know why Sanji and Chopper were so shocked that Zoro got here first."

**The captain on the ship rallied the crew, "You guys! We're gonna set sail for the New World that we've been dreaming of!"**

Luffy had sparkles in his eyes at these pirates setting sail to their dreams.

**As the crew cheers the old man continues to panic, "W-wake up, young man! You're on the wrong ship!" The ship submerges underwater.**

All three boys freaked out.

"The boat went underwater!" Sabo exclaimed.

"What the Hell!" Ace yelled.

"Sabo! Ace! A ship that can travel underwater! How Cool!" Luffy frantically shouted.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**"So I think he's heading for the Fishman Island."**

**Sanji looked annoyed and muttered, "That baka!"**

_Well I can't really blame him for being annoyed_ Ace and Sabo thought.

**Sanji inhaled some of his cigarette and exhaled letting the nicotine calm him down. Stomping his foot into the ground he said more to himself then to the fisherman, "I thought it was unlike him to show up first. I knew he'd do something like this!"**

**Sanji now looked calm but the fisherman was still worried, "It's a pirate ship! Maybe they'll kill him!"**

**Sanji reassures the man, "No, no, it's okay. It's not your fault at all. He won't die. We're lucky to know where he's heading. That aside, can I have some fish?" **

Sabo adds in, "You think Sanji would be a little concerned." Ace brings up, "Well either this guy hates him or he's strong so there's no need to worry."

**Still concerned the fisherman said, "Well, but…" However before he could finish a crowd was crowding rounding the sure as something seemed to appear. Sanji and the old man looked over were everyone was pointing to. **

**The crowd commentates.**

**"Look at the water! Something is surfacing!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"That's huge!"**

**A huge wave appears as the ship Zoro got on resurfaces; however the ship was cut clean in two.**

The three's eyes widened at the ship cut in half, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!"

**The crowd comments on the ship:**

**"It's a galleon ship"**

**"Was it crushed by water pressure due to not being coated well?"**

**"Or attacked by Sea Kings?"**

**"But it looks like it's been cut by some kind of knife."**

**"Don't be a fool! Who could cut a ship that big?"**

**The captain of the ship was soaked by yelled at the man responsible, "You bastard! How dare you ruin our dream to go to the New World?!"**

**The man held a black blade sword swinging it and said, "It's a quirk of fate! You should blame your own fate that brought a plague onto your ship."**

Sabo and Ace look impressed while Luffy had sparkles in his eyes by how cool this guy was.

**The captain frustrated said, "No, you're the one…"**

**The crowd takes notices the man responsible on the ship.**

**Sanji also notices and says to himself, "Oh, he's back. I couldn't care less about him."**

"So it was both. This guys strong and Sanji hates him." Ace concluded.

**Zoro spat out water and sheaths his sword and says in a serious matter, "I got on…the wrong ship."**

"Wait that's all you have to say!" Sabo shouts. Luffy laughs, "He's a funny guy." Ace stands up, "Well I guess this episodes over. Why don't we spare until the next one." His two brothers excitedly agree. They got through 24 fights. Luffy lost all of his and Ace beat Sabo by 3 points.

* * *

A/N: If I am ignoring one of the brothers let me know. If you think anyone's reaction is a little too OC please let me know (though it is to be expected a little after witnessing new and distant events). I accept all kinds of constructive criticism to improve my stories. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters

* * *

Thank you for the feedback from everyone now for some responses and answers!

rosetrang628: Yes I am trying to make these as much like the episodes as possible; however if I don't describe a flashback or vision but it shows up during the episode ASL see it I just didn't think it was important enough to describe in the story. The fishman island flashback is going to happen if for anyone it is for Sabo. His dream is to write stories for kids like him who want freedom. He probably has been told lies about fishman and will find it interesting (plus Koala is going to be in the flashback). Luffy most likely will sleep through it bored and maybe Ace will too. I haven't decided how I was going to play out their reactions as of yet.

bpv229: My thoughts exactly. I am always interested into reaction fics but there was not one watching a future arc so it really was my inspiration. I love the ASL boys so much I thought wouldn't this be fun but reaction fics are harder then I thought they would be. I have a newfound respect for these types of stories.

ouve-garoue: Even Luffy (future version) didn't know about his new bounty until fishman island so I thought delaying everyone knowing would be best. Little Luffy doesn't even know it's his bounty yet just fake Luffy's who he thought must be lying because let's face it he looks pretty pathetic.

Helenvoid: I can see it already. I really am excited to get to that part of the series. It's going to be so much fun to write.

myzmsandraa99: Yeah getting to the Kraken will be fun. I myself can't wait for Luffy to meet up with his crew. Luffy when he doesn't have his crew can't afford to be the same goofball we all know and love. I think ASL reacting to goofball Luffy's antics on the way down will be just as fun as them reacting to his amazing feats (for example taking out 50,000 fishmen with conqueror's haki)

* * *

Episode 519: The Navy Has Set Out! The Straw Hats in Danger!

Luffy demands for another fight.

Ace says, "It doesn't matter you would lose anyway."

Sabo decides to intervene before a fight breaks loose, "Besides the next video is about to start so let's just take our seats."

* * *

**The black haired woman with the purple backpack was walking in grove 17. She smiles as she sees the Sun Lion Ship from a previous episode.**

**On the ship there is a jolly roger with a familiar straw hat.**

"*Luffy LAUGH*! That's gotta be my pirate flag!" Luffy says excitedly (Remember he knows future Luffy from the island in the first episode but just can't recognize him with the cloak on)

**The woman looks relieved to be at the ship, "Sunny! Sorry to keep you waiting for two years. I'm glad that you're fine!"**

"Sunny is a dumb name for a ship." Ace says trying to make fun of Luffy still.

Sabo responded, "I don't know. I think it really fits the ship and Luffy."

Luffy was just grinning taking in the cool ship.

**A man with sunglasses and a metal nose from the previous episode shouted out in excitement. A guitar can be heard as the man says, "What an attractive woman before me! You're our _super_ archaeologist…"The man put his blockish arms together to form a start and did a very strange pose. "…Robin, aren't you?!" ****The man was clad in robotic technology and was huge.**

There was amazement in all the boys eyes (after all all boys love robots).

Luffy's eyes were especially glowing, "A-a robot! How cool! Does he have rocket fist?! A beam attack?! Does he poop?!"

Sabo and Ace snapped out of their own wonder. Ace hit Luffy on the head, "Don't ask dumb questions like that that?!"

**There was a long pause before Robin said, "You haven't changed, Franky!"**

Sabo sweatdropped, _"What was with that long pause?"_

**Franky yelled, "I've changed, silly! Look at my body—it's full of romantic masculinity! Look upon this fantastic transformation such as no one has ever seen before! I'm beyond human understanding now!" He poses and shows off the entire time.**

The amazement is back and the boys gush over the cyborg on the screen.

**Robin still as calm as before says, "Yeah, its probable hard to see you as a mere human now." Franky sounded happy as he said, "Hey, hey, you mean I'm a _pervert_?" He turns around and points with a huge smile on his face, "You're good at praising people!"**

Ace shouts, "THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

Luffy laughs, "I like him! He's a funny guy!"

**Robin steps onto the ship and her foot bounces up slightly due to the bubble like substance on the ship. Robin looks happy and surprised and looked around the entire ship. "This is the coating?" She pokes the coating on the mast, "It's like jelly."**

**Franky lifts up his sunglasses, "That's right! Rayleigh is really skilled! Now we can go into the depths of the sea! What a technique!"**

Sabo looks interested, "I guess this coating is made from the bubbles on the island. Ships can submerge safely like the pirate ship last video. It must be the only way to get to fishman island."

Ace reponds, "Those guys weren't too safe."

Sabo deadplanned, "That's because of a swordsman not the water pressure."

**Robin turns around and comments, "I just saw Rayleigh and the others." Franky walks closer to the giant cola bottle sitting on the boat and said, "So you went to the bar. What number were you?" With a light smile she responds, "Eighth. Everybody's here except for Luffy." **

"Always keeping people waiting aren't you Luffy," Ace says to the seven year old in the room.

Luffy laughs, "Yup!"

_They never change,_ Sabo thinks.

**Franky sits down, "I see. We'll begin a new journey soon." Franky grabs the giant cola bottle, "I've got the ship in top condition. A new weapon is ready, too." **

"I wanna see! I wanna see! Is the new weapon a beam attack!" Luffy shouts.

Ace was curious too and but he thought a flame attack would have been pretty cool.

Sabo wanted the new attack to be some kind of rocket fists.

**Franky uncorks the cola and laughs. Robin walks closer, "I can't wait. By the way, where are the others?" After Franky takes a drink of the cola he answers, "I saw Usopp and Sang here, then Usopp went to get fuel and Sanji went food shopping."**

** Robin nods, "I see. Actually, on my way here…" She takes off her backpack and pulls out a Soul King flyer, "…I found this." Franky looks at it and Robin questions, "Did you know about this? What is Soul King?"**

**Franky answers, "Oh, about Brook. Yeah, I knew about it. I saw his TD everywhere. He's quite a shining star now. From the dark, silent, foggy sea, he made it to the footlights, where people cheer for him." Franky takes another chug of cola. "He might never return to pirating again."**

Luffy was mad, "What could be better than being a pirate!"

Sabo tried to calm him down, "That's not what everyone wants to do with their lives. Maybe Brook really likes performing more than piracy."

Luffy calms down but still was muttering, "It's still dumb."

* * *

**Grove #33 Sabaody Dome**

**A crowd is cheering and a voice is singing, "…King is mysterious. He's nothing but bones! Afro on the skull! Girls love the contrast. If you wanna make out with her. Got milk! Got milk! You need calcium more than protein."**

Luffy instantly forgets being mad and starts cheering along with the crowd in the video; his brothers smiling at the scene.

* * *

**Grove #47**

**'Zoro' is concerned, "Captain."**

Ace scuffed, "These guys again."

**'Sanji' also looks worried, "Captain Luffy!"**

**Fake Luffy gets off the ground with a "Damn!"**

**Chopper is excited and approaches the fake crew, "Luffy! I missed you guys! Hey! Luffy! Franky! Nami!" They all look up questioningly as their name is called. Chopper's eyes then sparkle with amazement and excitement, "Sogeking?!" He looks up questioningly but Chopper's jaw was dropped, "Cool!" Chopper exciting moves his arms up and down and moves around to each of the crewmates, "You guys have changed in these two years! I bet you got stronger!"**

Ace and Sabo both thought, _He is just like Luffy. So easily excited and fooled._

**A person on the street comments, "It's the Straw Hats. What are they doing on the street?"**

**Someone began to explain, "What just happened was…"**

**Others said, "Don't look them in the eye. You can't fight them."**

**Fake Luffy looks at fake Zoro and fake Sanji cussing, "Dammit!"**

**'Zoro' asks, "What happened to you?"**

**'Luffy' can't explain, "I don't know! I felt chills all over my body!"**

**Flashback to Luffy knocking the fake crew out. **

Luffy still thinking the Technique used was amazing was at the edge of his seat grinning.

**'Luffy' continues, "What kind of trick did he use?"**

**"Oh, yeah! We have another problem. The thing is, Cocoa got…No, I mean… Nico Robin got…" 'Zoro' mentions. A bubble pops and fake Luffy rants, "What did you say, Zoro?! Nico Robin has been abducted?!"**

**'Zoro' apologizes while 'Sanji' looks sheepish, "I'm sorry. It happened in front of our eyes."**

**Chopper decides to add his two cents, "Yeah, that's right! This is serious Luffy! She could be kidnapped like Camie!"**

"I wonder who Camie is," Sabo questioned.

Ace shrugged, "Probably a friend of Luffy's. He could probably make friends with a rock if he tried."

Sabo nodded back, "Yeah, you're probably right."

**Fake Luffy looks down at Chopper and then back at his subordinates, "Who did it?" Fake Zoro offhandedly said, "I have no idea."**

**'Sanji' whispered to his Captain, "Captain, I think people who have a problem with the real Robin have taken Cocoa by mistake."**

**Fake Luffy says, "That's possible. She really looks like the real Robin, but that worked against us."**

Ace yells, "HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN CLOSE!"

Sabo agrees, "Yeah, she doesn't even look close to the picture on her bounty poster."

**Chopper was starting to get irritated, "Hey, stop talking in whispers!"**

**Fake Luffy looks down at Chopper again. He looks back at his crew, "Oh well, let's leave it at that. That's her fate."**

"Wait isn't she their friend?! Why won't he go save her?!" Luffy yelled mad that someone would treat their friends like that.

"Some men are just scum like Bluejam." Sabo explained his fist clenched and Ace's eyes narrowed at the screen.

**'Zoro' and 'Sanji' simultaneously said, "What?!/What?! Okay, Captain."**

**Chopper looks shocked and begins to yell, "Hey, Luffy! Robin has been abducted!"**

**Fake Luffy points at Chopper but looking at his crew, "I've been thinking…what is this creature?"**

**Chopper is getting more upset "Is that a joke?! Don't say that, even if it's a joke!"**

**Fake Luffy continues, "How can he speak? Is he a stuffed animal?"**

_"Is he dumb," _Ace and Sabo thought.

"Stupid Face is a meanie!" Luffy insults the man on the screen.

Sabo and Ace cracked up a little at his bad insult.

**Chopper yells, "Take it back, Luffy!"**

**Fake Luffy tells him to shut up and knocks him away.**

**After knocking Chopper to the ground fake Luffy orders, "More importantly, assemble the 100 members that we recruited here on this island at Grove #46! The man who has a long nose. That woman with long orange hair. That brat with a cape and a huge backpack… Find those three and make them regret that they messed with Straw Hat Luffy!"**

_"Luffy," _Ace and Sabo thought with worry.

**'Sanji' and 'Zoro' both said, "Rodger."**

**'Franky' said, "We must not kill them before we bring them here."**

**'Nami' goes on, "This is a good opportunity to show them how formidable we are!"**

**'Sogeking' confidant said, "Okay, let's go!"**

**Chopper was still yelling at them, "Wait a minute, you guys! The last two years changed your personalities? Luffy!"**

**Chopper starts shaking as you could hear tears well up in his eyes, "I..I…feel sad…and can't help crying." Chopper was in full waterworks as snot dripped from his nose.**

Luffy starts to cry, "H-he w-work so...ahhh...and his frie-ends d-don't even care. ahhaaaaa!"

Ace hits him, "You idiot! Those aren't his friends! They're fakes! Fakes!"

Luffy quiets up, "They aren't his real friends?"

Sabo sighs, "Yes Luffy, those aren't his real friends."

Luffy smiled, "That's good because they aren't very good friends."

**Fake Luffy looked confused, "Again, what is this creature?"**

**Chopper keeps yelling, "What about Robin? Why don't you guys say something?!" **

**Fake Luffy still clueless comments, "Huh? How can he talk? Toys today are pretty well-made!"**

**Chopper begins to back away, "Dammit! I'm disappointed in you guys! I'm gonna go help her alone!" Chopper turns around and runs from the fake crew crying all the while. "Wait for me, Robin!"**

"Damn, he's going to get himself in trouble if he goes after that fake," Ace muttered.

Sabo smiles at him, "Ace are you concerned about Chopper?"

Ace blushed and yelled, "Don't be an idiot! I just don't want him to rescue that fake and get real Luffy in trouble. That's it."

Sabo chuckled, "Whatever you say Ace!" and Luffy laughs "Ace is blushing!"

Ace got mad and yells at Sabo, "What does that mean you bastard!" Ace turns to Luffy, "And you stop laughing before I beat you up!"

Before the fighting could continue the film started playing again.

**A pair of marines look around a corner at the fake crew, "What happened? They had a fight among themselves?" The other looking at wanted poster says, "That's… There's no doubt! Straw Hat Luffy and other members may look radically different from two years ago but no one else has a weird pet like that! They're the Straw Hats! They're alive!" One of the marines hold up a transponder snail, "This is Grove #47. We identified the pirate group the Straw Hats!"**

* * *

**Grove #66 — Navy Garrison Base**

**The voice from the transponder snail continues to report, "It seems like the pirates that Straw Hat recruited on this island are assembling at Grove #46."**

**Another navy officer said, "Understood! Roger that! Go now and help the locals evacuate!"**

**"Roger that!"**

**A member of the navy shouts, "Pirates are gathering at Grove #46. The target is the Straw Hats! We'll make a raid on the lawless area!"**

**Another member of the navy shouted, "Get ready for action! Close in on them from Grove #40, 42, 44!"**

**Another, "Backup from G1 will come soon!"**

"This seems like a lot of effort for one small pirate crew." Ace comments.

Sabo adds, "Remember the marines think that Luffy has 100 new members so that must be why they are going all out in assembling their forces."

**A massive figure walks along with two even bigger figures. The marines stop to look at the three that approached them. A large barefooted man holding a giant ax and giants of men behind him.**

**One of the men said, "Sentomaru-san!"**

**The man spoke, "I'm gonna go first! I'll take PX-5 and PX-7 with me!"**

Luffy laughs, "Those are some strange names. They are just like robo names."

Ace was going to yell at how stupid he was when he realized, _"Luffy's right they are weird robot names. Who or what are these guys?"_

**One of the men is confused, "Oh, you're deploying Pacifistas?!"**

**Sentomaru walks forward, "Of course!" He looks back at the men, "You are all underestimating the Straw Hats!**

"That's them underestimating them! But they are putting their entire base into action!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

**The marines look surprised. Sentomaru continues, "It's been two years since the war now. They must have gotten stronger! They're different from any of the other rookies who have come to this island!" The marines gulped. With an unwavering stare Sentomaru said, "What was behind the Kuma-kou's actions two years ago is still a mystery…**

* * *

**Flashback**

**A giant man that looked like the Pacifistas "slapped" Zoro and he disappeared, then Brook, a smaller Franky, a behemoth chopper, Nico Robin.**

Ace and Sabo just stared at the screen.

Ace thinks, What_ the hell just happened? _He looks over to Luffy, _More importantly what happened to Luffy!_

"This might be why the crew was split up in the first place," Sabo says, "But how did everyone know to meet up after two years?"

**Sentomaru's voice continues, "But when I examined his eccentric behavior carefully after he lost his personality, I was able to deduct that the Straw Hats would reunite one day!"**

**Flashback ends**

* * *

**"Let's go!" Sentomaru barks and the Pacifistas follow him.**

"This won't be good," Sabo muttered and Ace silently agreed.

* * *

**Grove #40**

**Luffy is walking down the street holding the piece of paper with Rayleigh written on it on his flattened hand moving slightly. "Oh, it's reacting! so I think it's this way."**

"He's following a piece of paper." Ace deadpanned.

Sabo looks excited, "Not only that be look it's moving like it's reacting to something."

"I guess it is, but how do you know that is not just the wind or whatever." Ace reponds.

"Because it inches making small reactionary movements. Wind or shifting of his hand wouldn't do that. I wonder what that paper is?" Sabo was in wonder and when they got back he would have to see if he could find any books in the Gray Terminal about it.

**A giant club knocked a man against a wall were several other men played on the ground or against the wall. Luffy keeps walking when he appears at the alleyway that the beat down was happening.**

**A menacing man with the club steps forward, "You got hurt because you messed with me."**

**The man on the ground cusses and yells, "Run!" The group ran leaving their unconscious friends behind.**

**Luffy looks around and says to himself, There are too many pirates." Luffy questingly scratches his face, "Hmmm, maybe I should put _it _on."**

* * *

**Grove #35**

**Nami pounds her hand on a counter. "I said, give me a better discount."**

**A person in front of a counter with a giant pile of clothes on it was panicking, "N-no way, ma'am! You're asking me to sell this much clothing for half price? That's a bit…"**

"Why the hell would someone even need so many clothes!" Ace yelled not seeing a purpose for a mountain of clothes. Sabo was unconfident but responded anyway, "I think it's a woman thing. Makino likes clothes right? Maybe it's the same for other women too." Sabo didn't want to bring up that nobles especially the women all loved getting new clothes.

**Usopp interrupts calmly and slightly tiredly, "Hey, Nami. You can buy clothes at the Fishman Island!"**

**Getting his energy back he makes a case of what they should be shopping for, "We need to buy fuel…"**

**Leaning against the counter facing Usopp Nami, "No!" in a drawn out fashion. She walks away with the two men in the shop watching her. She comes back carrying another large pile of clothes and set them on the counter. "Here! I'll buy these too, so discount them by 90%!"**

**The worker is freaked out and shocked, his mouth wide open. He shouts and exaggerated, "NO!" Usopp's voice compliments Nami, "Hey, hey, you've gotten better at bargaining after two years."**

Luffy laughs finding the whole exchange funny. Soon Sabo and Ace join him, his laughter contagious.

* * *

**Grove #42**

**We see Sanji walking through the street complaining, "Hey, Moss Head! You gotta stay with me! I don't want you getting lost." Zoro in the same complaining tone shot back, "Huh? Who do you think you're talking to, Muchache Eyebrow?"**

**They go back and forth. Sanji in the same complain tone asks"What did you just say?" However Sanji stops and sniffs the air, "Oh! Something smells good…" Zoro keeps walking straight while Sanji follows the scent. **

Sabo sweatdropped, "He's not doing a good job at keeping an eye on him."

**Sanji finds himself at a kabob stand. "Oh, it looks good!" A young woman voice greets him, "Hi!" Sanji looks up and sees its a pretty lady running the stand. She continues with smile "Try some!" Immediately Sanji reacted with a heart in his eye and a blush on his face, "Oh, how dazzling! There's a woman within my reach!" The woman looks worried and scared by the strange man in front of her. **

"Is this guy ever going to learn." Ace says feeling a little annoyed by the man's behavior.

**Suddenly Sanji snapped out of it and searched the area, "Oh? That bastard! Where did he go?!" We see Zoro calmly walking down an alleyway saying, "I need a fishing pole to fish." ****He smiles noticing something, "Oh, a fishing store." Zoro turns the corner as Sanji approaches the entrance to the alleyway, "He's not here…That bastard!" Sanji continues to run down the street to try to find the swordsman.**

Ace and Sabo snicker, "How long do you think it will take to find him," Ace asks. Luffy hearing the question looks thoughtful his face going red from thinking, "Till night time."

Ace looks over and jokes, "You're going to give yourself a fever if you keep thinking that hard." (Luffy must have heard it somewhere before right!"

Luffy looks up in surprise, "Really?!"

Ace and Sabo laugh at their little brother's naivity.

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Chopper looks bigger and is running on all fours breathing heavily down a street shouting for Robin. **

"Is that chopper?" Ace questions. Sabo nods, "I think so, I mean he looks different but he's got the same clothes, bag, and hat on. He obviously is some kind of devil fruit eater maybe that's why he can change forms?"

**"Robin! Where did they take her?! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Chopper is still confused and flustered by the events with the fake crew, "What happened to everybody?! Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Franky! They used to be so compassionate! Robin is abducted and he says, 'leave it at that'?" A new wave of tears comes to Chopper's eyes, "How awful is that?! What have I been working for for the last two years?!" People in the street make way for Chopper as to not get trampled but Chopper takes no notice and continues, "For whom?!"**

**Suddenly Usopp's voice calls out, "Hey, Chopper!"**

**Chopper slows down to see him waving, "Hey!" Chopper now completely stopped to look at who was calling out to him.**

**Ussop and Nami were on a bubble bike carrying a lot of packages. You can here Nami's voice call out to Chopper as well, "Here, here!" Usopp continues his greeting as the two are still waving at the reindeer, "I knew it was Chopper!"**

Sabo and Ace smile relaxing, "At least now Chopper will understand what's going on," Sabo said.

"Good thing too. He was going to attracted lot of attention running through town like that." Ace continued.

**Chopper looks very happy to see him and happily shouts, "Usopp!"**

**Usopp now off of the bike move around chopper as to take him in and excitedly talks, "Oh, man, you got so big! You must be comfortable to ride! Doing okay?"**

**Chopper happy again agrees with a "Uh-huh!"**

**Nami suddenly hugs Chopper, "He's right! You're much softer than before!" Chopper looks confused but Nami stands slightly away with her hands still cupping Chopper's face, "It's been a long time, Chopper!"**

**Chopper is shocked as he takes in the figure in front of him, "Oh?" Chopper's vision flashes back to the fake Nami back to the real one in front of him. He confusingly asks, "Nami?" Nami cutely tilts her head, "Yes."**

"Wait why isn't he shocked by Usopp?" Ace questions.

"I don't know obviously that 'Sogeking' was fake Usopp but maybe Chopper couldn't put two and two together (They have no idea)?" Sabo reponds.

**Chopper suddenly realized he forgot something, "Oh, yeah! I'm glad to see you guys, but this is no time for that! Robin is in trouble!"**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**The Usopp, Nami, and Chopper (who was in his original form now) are on the bike we saw Usopp driving earlier. Chopper is in shock, "Huh? You mean they're imposters? That's why there are two Namis?" Nami pushes some of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, please! Robin's evaded the Government for 20 years! It's unthinkable to me that she could be put into a bag and taken so easily!" Chopper shock finally broke at the explanation, "I got it! I thought there was something wrong…" **

_"Sure he did," _Ace thought.

**Chopper thought back to his encounter with 'Robin' before her abduction, "She didn't even smell familiar!" Chopper's hooves clenched and he looked like he was getting angry, "Now, I'm starting to get mad!" Chopper is now standing up, "What's wrong with them? Posing like us?! I won't allow them to imitate us! As if we're…" Suddenly the tone of Chopper changes and he does a funny dance and was blushing, "…stars, those bastards!"**

_"You don't sound unhappy."_ Sabo and Ace sweatdrop.

Luffy laughs "he sure is a funny guy"

**Nami lightly smacks his head, "Don't let it go to your head!" Nami's hands were now hugging her arms, "Well, it can't be helped if we have imitators, since our captain became famous." Chopper was still happy and was laughing, "I have to think about how to sign my autograph." Usopp added his two berries (two cents), "I have one already!" Nami calmly informed them, "We're famous in a bad way! Don't you get it?"**

Luffy laughs some more. Sabo and Ace smile at the scene.

* * *

**Grove #40**

**'Zoro' is pathetically running and panting down the street along with a panting 'Sanji'. They were calling out for Chopper trying to find him.**

**'Sanji' comments, "Honestly! We got the real Straw Hats' pet by such, and now we've lost him."**

**'Zoro' was at his limit and wheezes, "Ouch! My side!"**

"Tch, how pathetic," Ace scuffed at the men. Sabo and Luffy both agreed. "Yeah how pathetic," Luffy repeating what Ace said.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Fake Luffy yells, "What did you say?! That strange creature is a survivor of the real Straw Hats?! Why didn't you say so? Bring him here again!"**

"You were the one who chased him off in the first place!" Ace yells.

**Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro shout, "What?!"**

**End Flashback**

* * *

**'Sanji' is still running and complaining, "That's impossible! We don't know where to look for him!"**

**'Zoro' wheezes, "We lost him completely! Sabaody Archipelago is big! Ouch! My side! It hurts!"**

**Luffy is walking down the street as the two fakes stop to catch their breath. 'Sanji' tells 'Zoro', "We can't run anymore! Let's walk! Let's just walk!"**

**We see the goofy mustache Hancock gave Luffy on his face, "Hancock was right. I need this mustache. I shouldn't cause trouble." **

"He actually wore the stupid thing," Sabo said in disbelief. "Ace deadpanned, "It's Luffy did you expect any less."  
Sabo sighs, "I guess not. Luffy is still Luffy no matter even if he's a bit different."

**The panting fakes take notice to Luffy walking down the street. 'Sanji' points at him, "Look! Is that the brat with a cape and a huge backpack Captain was talking about?"**

**'Zoro' questions this, "Is it some brat? Looks like a happy old man." ****Looking straight ahead Luffy notices the two, "Oh, you guys!" and stops in front of the counterfeits. **

**'Sanji' smiled at Luffy, "Hey, friend, we need you to come with us." **

**'Zoro' tried to sound threatening, "If you just come quietly, we won't have any trouble."**

**'Sanji' keeps talking, "Our captain is very angry. Give up on living a long life." Luffy just looks at them and 'Sanji' leans on Luffy's shoulder, "What? Are you too scared to even talk?" Luffy just looks at 'Sanji' and as if he didn't hear a single thing that was said to him asked, "So you're Sanji, aren't you?"**

**'Sanji' jumps back in surprise while Luffy looks at 'Zoro'. "And you must be Zoro! Long time no see!" Luffy laughs as 'Zoro' also takes a step towards the 'old man' trying to play it off, "H-hey it's been a while! Hasn't it?". **

"He's actually fooled by them," Sabo said sweatdropped.

"Why aren't I surprised." Ace continues, "Luffy is still gullible even as an adult."

**Zoro then rubs the back of his head in a confused manner and 'Sanji' commands, "Yeah! Let's go now!" Luffy then asks the two, "Oh, everybody's here already? Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Luffy walks forward to knock 'Zoro' to the side but 'Sanji' moved out of the way in time.**

**The two gather and whisper to each other. 'Zoro' asks, "Do you think he's mistaking us?" Fake Sanji responds, "Who cares? We just have to take him to Captain!" They nod to each other in agreement. And catch up to Luffy.**

* * *

**Grove #41**

**Zoro says, "I wanna go to sea. I wanna fish."**

**Sanji yells at him, "No, you can't, shithead!"**

"I guess Sanji found him." Sabo said. "Yeah quicker than I thought it would take." Ace adds.

**Zoro yells back, "Why can't I?! And why should I listen to you?!"**

**We see the two are arguing in the middle of the street with Sanji holding packages in bubble balloons. Sanji argues back, "Do you think I'm walking with you because I want to?! You'll cause me more trouble if you wander about this island again! You Stray Moss! Everybody's coming soon, so just walk to the ship with me!"**

**Zoro lets out a scuff and signs in expiration, "Dammit. How could number 7 talk bossily to number 1?" **

The three boys laugh it the argument was two funny.

**Sanji is annoyed and angry, "Why are you ranking us in the order of our arrival?! You got here first by chance! Don't get carried away!"**

**Unapologetically Zoro says casually, "Okay, I'm sorry… number 7."**

**Sanji seems to be consumed by flames****, "Alright, I'll fight you!" **

The boys stop laughing seeing a fight was about to break loose and were excited to see how good the blonde pervert was.

**His one leg is lifted up among the flames, "I trained my legs in hell for two years!" Zoro seems to emanate a blue energy with his swords unsheathed, "Bring it on! I'll cut you in half!" The energies clashed and collided.**

* * *

**Grove #46 —A meeting spot for the 'Straw Hats'**

**A lot of pirates are gathered on the street and appear to be waiting for something.**

"Wait that's it we don't get to see them fight!" Ace yells. Luffy adds, "Boo! Boo!" Sabo is hopeful, "A lot of these sequences are broken up so maybe we will get to see it later." Ace just muttered, "We better."

**A marine is hiding behind a broken house wall and is reporting on a den den mushi. In a whispered voice he reports, "This is Grove #46. Rookies who have joined the Straw Hats keep showing up here. I see four captains. A 92 million beri bounty. 'Gashed' Albion. An 88 million beri bounty. Lip 'Service' Doughty. And there are some super rookies… Captain of the Caribou Pirates. A 210 million beri bounty 'Wet Haired' Caribou. And his brother, 190 million beri bounty. 'Blood Splatter' Coribou." **

_Those are some high bounties. Why would they follow Luffy (fake or otherwise)? _Sabo and Ace thought.

**Suddenly Caribou looks towards the direction the marine is hiding looking very interested.**

'Well that marine's dead." Ace comments.

Sabo continues, "Yeah that Caribou guy seems like a real piece of work. It probably would be best to stay away from that guy." Luffy had started to run around the room getting a little bored.

"I guess we have some time before the next one what do you want to do next?" Ace asked.

Sabo thinks, "Let's just rest up a bit. That sparing took it out of me."

Ace agrees and was about to call over to Luffy when Sabo stopped him, "Just let him run around. When he gets tired he'll join us. We don't even need to get the futons out for such a short break. Let's just rest on the couch." Ace agrees and heads over to the couch for a short nap.

* * *

What should ASL do during the next break (I am having trouble coming up with new ideas so I decided to see what my readers thought).


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters

I believe there are only two episodes left before the Sunny submerges and we get to go to fishman island. Sorry this chapter took a while but school is hammering me with work and my job on top of that I didn't have much time to work on this chapter.

**I've had request for other arcs and openings and I do not have time and it could be a long time before I could get to them. After starting I am now thinking how fun it would be to have either Ace and Luffy (Post-Gray Terminal Fire) or ASL react to dressrosa, Zoa, or Whole Cake Island. It would have been fun have them watch the paramount war or even the start of the series. Also Wano! I don't particularly mind if someone wants to try to write a story similar to my own. If they mention that they are starting one in the reviews I'll give the story and account a shout out in my A/N before the chapter.**

Reviews

Thank you everyone for your encouragement, suggestions, and reviews.

Gamelover41592: Brook sings in episode 520 and not 519.

bpv229: It's a great idea. I think I have to wait for the pacifista event before I can do anything like Luffy recreating himself. Ace and Sabo going over the chapter in more detail at the end is something I've considered for more serious information dropped episodes.

SargentEpsilon: That could work. I honestly haven't considered using the mastermind for much at all so it could be interesting to add something like that.

rosetrang628: Yes I had fun writing that scene (after all all boys love robots and ninja). Games seem like a fun idea. I could have the mastermind create more layers/rooms for them to explore. Singing bink's sake will have to wait until Brook sings it post fishman island. I don't think it would just randomly pop up in Luffy's mind (yes the red haired pirates sang it but it didn't become a precious song to Luffy until he met Brook). Doing impressions will wait until they know the crew better (I can see them doing skull jokes or saying super in the pose in the near future).

leieleliercrr706: I think that a food fight could be fun (like the free for all in Dadan's house)

illiams1996: I believe you need to wait another chapter before the pacifista get any action.

Helenvoid: Discussing the serious new information in the chapter is a good idea. I really like your idea of them trying to replicate or adapt the moves they see in the episodes.

Kaitou Luminous: When I originally made this story I was going to add Daddan, the bandits, Makino, Woodslap, the villagers of Fusha, and Garp. The problem was being not the strongest writer I often ignored characters. The other problem with Garp is that ASL would be so terrified and would be hit constantly because Luffy became a pirate. This made it hard to create reactions. I am tempted to create a fanfic that a group of marines including Garp react to Luffy's adventures but as of right now I don't plan on adding Garp sadly.

Episode 520: Big Guns Assembled! The Danger of the Fake Straw Hats

* * *

Luffy laid exhausted on the couch from running around. As the episode starts

* * *

**At the Sabaody Dome music was playing loudly and the crowd cheered for the Soul King. **

Luffy suddenly gets his energy back and starts cheering with the crowd, "Soul King! Soul King!"

Sabo sighs, _"So much for wearing him out."_

**After the number Brook shoots, "Thank you! Thank you, baby!" to the crowd. Then someone wells out a wall and someone from the crowd shouts, "Oh, here he go!"**

**The Soul King leans against the wall as if he were one of the sides of a triangle. The crowd cheers, "45 degrees!" **

Luffy laughs and the Sabo and Ace were wondering what the hell they were watching.

**Several ladies in the crowd faint at the sight. Brook gets back on and yells again, "Thank you!" and walks off stage with the crowd still cheering.**

**Walking backstage there was sweat on his skull as Brook comments, "That was great!" A stagehand gives Brook a bottle of water. And Brook took it gratefully. He takes a seat in a director like chair and uncorks the bottle removing his sunglasses. The Soul King pours the water on his face and says with a relieved tone, "This feels great! It sinks into my bones." But it just ended up looking strange with water soaking his clothes, chair, and the floor. **

"Does that have a purpose?" Sabo questions. Luffy laughs, "He's chilled to the bone!" Ace shakes his head.

**On the table next to brook a den den Mushi rang, "ring, ring, ring…ring, ring, ring…ring, ring, ring"**

* * *

**Grove #46**

**The marine is still behind the low wall reporting on a den den mushi. "This is Grove #46. There are more than 100 pirates here now. If they all work for Straw Hat Luffy, it's gonna be…" Caribou could be seen lurking on the other side of the wall behind the marine. A suddenly the marine screamed and the den den mushi was dropped and forgotten on the ground. The den den mushi shouts, "Hey, what's wrong?! Answer!" The spy was grabbed and pulled from behind.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**The man receiving the report yells at the others, "This is bad news! Tell the backup to hurry!"**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**The marine spy was thrown on the ground. Caribou was right in front of him, "Hey, hey, hey! I was wondering who you were, but you're a Navy soldier." Caribou picks up the den den mushi that was hung up, "Oh, gee! What is going on here?" Caribou rolls his eyes around before standing from his crouched position, "Oh! Oh! Don't tell me…" He crouches again leaning very close to the soldier, "…that you just informed the Navy-san?" The marine looked scared. He was surrounded, outnumbered, and outclassed by the pirates around him. He lies, "N-no, I haven't called them yet! I was just about to…"**

Ace scuffs, "Tch, it doesn't matter how he answers. This Caribou doesn't seem like the type of guy to show mercy on anyone." Sabo nods in agreement, "Yeah! I wonder why a guy like him even wants to follow Luffy?"  
Ace responds, "Who cares. Whatever the reason it isn't good."

**Caribou got close to his face again, "Oh, no, I don't want you to! LAUGH! Otherwise, there's gonna be blood all over! You and your friends' blood! Isn't that right, Coribou?" Coribou wasn't even facing his brother when he bowed in apology, "Huh?! I'm sorry, brother, I'm so sorry!" Caribou shouts, "I'm here, you fool!" Coribou looked shocked but was now facing the opposite direction to Caribou bows and apologizes. **

"This guy has a bounty of 190,000,000 berries?" Sabo says questioning. "Seems a bit high for this idiot!" Ace insults Coribou. Luffy laughs, _"What a funny guy."_

**Caribou turns around, "Not that way, you dumb fool!" While Caribou was turned around the marine slowly reached for the pistol he was concealing while thinking, _Caribou, the Navy soldier killer!"_ The pistol got caught on the marine's pants as he tried to draw it and the marine looked worried and glances over to Caribou to see if he noticed yet. **

_"He's in a lot of trouble. I don't see a way out of this situation for that guy."_ Sabo thinks.

**It didn't seem like it; the marine was going to try to remove the pistol again when Caribou appeared in front of him wielding a giant spear and stabs the soldier. "Enough jokes." Caribou said as the Navy soldier screamed in pain. The other pirates looked impressed. As the spear was still lodged in the screaming marine Caribou seemed to be in an almost prayer, "Oh, gods, have mercy! This silly Navy soldier tried to reach for his weapon and attempted to kill me! Please have mercy on him!"**

"He's completely crazy." Ace says. Sabo nods, "I feel kind of sorry for the marine." Luffy agrees not liking this Caribou guy, "Yeah, this guy is stupid."

**Coribou was still facing the opposite direction as his brother and still bowed in apology. Caribou sat on a chair backwards (who the heck knows where it came from *cough* pocket dimension *cough*) "Bury him, Coribou! Bury this sinful Navy soldier alive!" **

Sabo was confused, "Where did that chair come from. There wasn't even anything like the chair in the area."

Ace agrees, "That's a good point. Maybe he has some kind of devil fruit ability. Whatever it is I bet it's better than rubber."

Ace adds the last part to tease Luffy. "Shut up! Rubber is amazing! I'll beat you up just to prove it!"

Ace smuggly says, "Oh yeah. You couldn't land a single hit on me. You'll probably just knock yourself out."

Before the fighting can continue.

**Coribou was suddenly in front of the soldier and began to dig with his shovel, "Okay! I dig, I dig." The soldier tries to beg for his life, "W-wait a minute! Don't do it! I didn't call for the Navy!"**

**Fake Luffy calls out, "That's enough, Caribou!"**

"He's actually going to stop him?" Sabo asks surprised.

Ace responds, "I doubt it. The bastard probably just doesn't like the attention on someone off of himself."

**Caribou glanced over at the captain. Fake Luffy continues the whole crowd watching him now, "Just dispose of that small-time Navy soldier somewhere." The crowd of pirates cheer for their new captain. 'Luffy' continues, "You guys, look around you! You probably don't know each other, but you are all gonna work for me from now on! As crew members of the Straw Hats!" The crowd cheers again lifting their swords in celebration and salute to their new leader. Fake Luffy continues, "That means when I become the King of the Pirates, you're gonna be a shipmate of the King!" Another sound of cheers rang throughout the crowd. The speech continues, "To make that happen, from now on, you guys should wait on me hand and foot and fight for me at the risk of your own life!" And the crowd let out more cheers. **

"How the hell is that getting cheers!?" Ace yells.

"Yeah that speech wasn't very charismatic but it seems Luffy's name is enough to energize the crew." Sabo says.

Luffy isn't paying attention at all (why would he fake Luffy is on screen).

**One of the pirates shout, "It's like a dream to work under the unheard-of pirate who caused trouble at Elis Lobby, Impel Down, and Navy HQ—all of the three strongholds of the World Government!" **

Sabo's mouth was dropped. Ace noticed, "What's wrong."

Sabo's mouth snapped shut. "Luffy wreaked havoc on all three Government strongholds. Just approaching one as a pirate is considered suicide."

"Wait Luffy did that?" Ace questioned.

"I have more faith Luffy did it then this fake Luffy." Sabo answered and Ace silently agreed only Luffy would be stupid enough to do that.

**Another shouts, "He'll be one of the strongest candidates for King of the Pirates! This is what they call 'getting on the bandwagon'!" The crowd is still cheering for the fake.**

**Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro arrived at the scene. "Most of them are here already." 'Sanji' muttered. Luffy walks up behind them and says, "Is that it?" The duo turned around hoping their cover hasn't been blown. Luffy with his fake mustache is none the wiser, "Can't wait to see everybody!"**

**Fake Luffy yells at the cheering crowd, "Shut up!" The crowd members were confused but stopped their cheering anyway. 'Luffy' continues, "We asked you to assemble here because I've had my honor insulted — your big boss who is important to you all! The perpetrators have to be somewhere here on this archipelago! I want you to find them and drag them to me!" ****The crowd cheers again agreeing to the task.**

**Luffy grins, "Well, people change a lot in two years." Luffy is looking at the duo leading him, "You guys don't talk much now, do you?"**

**'Sanji' whispers to 'Zoro' both sweating to fear of being caught, "This mustache guy knows the real Straw Hats, as I thought. Who is he?" Fake Zoro answered, "I don't know, but he'll notice, so don't talk. All we gotta do is take him to Captain."**

"Is Luffy actually catching on that these guys are fake?" Ace questions. Sabo answers, "I hope he isn't that dumb, but if I had to guess is that he doesn't figure it out until it is pointed out to him."

**Sanji' whispers back, "Okay." and Luffy is just watching their interaction. "And I don't think you two were ever so friendly." The two began to sweat even more at his statement. Luffy happily adds, "But maybe two years has changed all that."**

**Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji breathe in relief, but Luffy continues earnestly, "Your looks have changed also. Are you guys wearing disguises too?" The fakes sweat more but start to walk forward in defeat. Luffy calls out to them, "Hey, wait!" and follows them.**

Ace and Sabo laughed. If they didn't know Luffy so well that would say he was trolling these guys. "Hey what's so funny?" Luffy questions. This causes Ace and Sabo to laugh harder.

* * *

**Back at Sabaody Dome**

**The crowd is cheering for an encore. There relentless demand can be heard outside the dome. Brook was on the den den mushi and whispered into it he said, "I see. The Navy, huh? I got it."**

**Security was trying to hold back the fans from going over the stage barrier. But the fans want more. Brook continues to speak into the snail, "I need a little more time. Yes… My fans are calling for an encore…" Soul King's manager is spying on his conversation.**

**As the fans cheer Navy soldiers can be seen at the entrance of the dome hiding in shadow guns at the ready. Brook keeps talking to whoever is on the den den mushi, "…and they won't stop, so I'll go back."**

"Wait the Marines are going after him and he is going back on stage to continue singing?" Sabo questions. Ace sighs, "If he's a member of Luffy's crew he's probably damned stupid."

**Brook slowly walks back into the bright light of the stage and the crowd's cheering intensifies. Brook speaks into his gold mic, "Thank you for waiting, everybody!" More cheers are heard as Brook strums his guitar. The room darkens and only a spotlight was on brook now. The crowd is silent. Brook begins, "There is something that I have to tell you guys." There are whispers among crowd members now. Brook goes on, "Today, I, Soul King, will…" Gun fire cuts him off and the crowd looks at the source of the shots. The lights turn back on around the dome and the navy are in the back issuing and order, "This is it! The show is over!" The crowd is wondering what's going on and why the navy was there. The Navy continues holding a wanted poster of a human looking Brook, "The acting captain of the Rumbar pirates — 'Humming Swordsman' Brook. A 22 million berri bounty. We suspect that you're this pirate! In addition to that, we have information that you're working for Straw Hat Luffy now!" **

"Wait this guy used to be a captain and decides to join Luffy! WHY?!" Ace yells. "Maybe something happened that caused him to be indebted to Luffy so he joined his crew. It seems like he wasn't with the crew long if the marines didn't know he was a straw hat until now." Sabo tries to formulate an answer. Ace reluctantly accepted the answer.

**The crowd looks worried but the marine continues, "Soul King Brook! No, Pirate Brook! You're under arrest!" The crowd speculated and were in shock that their idol is a pirate. The manager enters stage right with two big men with guns behind him, "It's all over, Brook."**

**"I thought that you guys might be behind this, Manager." Brook said (not into the mic). The manager continues, "It was shocking to me when you told me honestly about your retirement backstage. You've became very popular, so we were about to make a lot of money. You betrayed us! And our company will be out of business." The manager pulls out his own pistol from his yellow tux pointing it at the skeleton, "Let's die together, Soul King."**

Luffy yells out angrily, "LEAVE SOUL KING ALONE YOU JERK!" Luffy was huffing after using all his air during his angry rant. "Would a gun even work on Soul King. I mean he is a skeleton," Sabo questions. Ace sighs, "I would rather not find out but it seems like we are going to."

* * *

**Grove #17**

**The Sunny was in view and we can hear Chopper is excited with his shout of "COOL!" his eyes sparkle in a way Luffy's often does and he's not the only one. Beside him Usopp also has a twinkle in his eye, "Isn't it?! His body is amazing!" What they were referring to is Franky's amazing new upgrades which are slowly showed off to the camera the sun gleaming on the metal. **

All three boys had stars in their eyes. "So Cool!" "Awesome!" "How Amazing"

**Chopper jumps around the cyborg, "You're like a robot! Can you shoot beams or missiles?! What can you transform into?!" Franky begins to show off in a very cool fashion, "Yes! With the dreams and enthusiasm of men riding on his back, he goes into action now! His name is…Armored me!" Franky said doing the same 'Super' pose as in the last episode. **

Luffy imitates the pose, "Robot guy is amazing! Shihihihihi!" Ace and Sabo were at the edge of their seats looking interested at the screen waiting to see more of Franky's robotic features.

**Chopper was flying with excitement and Usopp had to hold him back by his leg, "ROBOT! ROBOT!" Usopp tries to reason with the reindeer, "Calm down, Chopper! Too much excitement could kill you!" **

**A sequence later Chopper is lying on his back, sweating with his face all red, a wet towel on his face, and panting. Usopp turns to the blue haired man, "But Franky, you can't do detail work with those huge hands, can you?" A hole opened in Franky's hand and a human sized hand came out of it. "What did you say?"**

"A hand inside a hand how fun!" Luffy laughs.

**Usopp freaks out, "Whoa! A hand!" Chopper now knowing what happened freaked as well, "A hand came out from a hand!" They both jump around excitedly around Franky taking in how cool he is. Robin lightly chuckles at the seen when Nami calls out, "Robin!"**

**Robin looks over at the shore and sees Nami waving to her. Robin smiles happy to see her, "Nami! You look great!"**

**Nami was now on the ship still holding some shopping bags looking over at the boys and their antics, "What's wrong with his body?" Robin lightly laughs, "I don't know. I don't understand." **

"Boo! His body is awesome." Luffy said. Sabo and Ace were confused at Nami's comment, _"How do you not find his body amazing and cool?"_

**Nami sets her bags down on the grass but now notices the coating on the ship. , "Oh, this is the coating?"**

**Franky was still showing off to the boys, "Press my nose."**

**Usopp asks, "Nose?" **

All three boys look questioning and excited to see what happens

**Franky continues his instructions, "Press it for a long time. More than three seconds." Suddenly Franky's face lost it's smile and begins to talk like a robot, "Please press the nose for more than three seconds."**

**Chopper was shocked,_ "He tried to sound like a robot!"_ **

"H-he sounds like a robot! How Cool!" Luffy shouts the sparkle in his eyes.

**Usopp reaches for the nose, "Exciting! Exciting!" He presses down and Chopper counts, "1, 2, 3…" Franky's hair grew while Usopp tumble backwards, "Whoa! Hair!" Chopper also tumbled backwards shouting, "Hair!" **

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all fall off of the coach freaking out about the hair and how cool it is. Luffy shouts, "Hair! His Hair Grew! So Cool!" He was shaking Ace who was impressed with Franky too but was now getting more annoyed at Luffy. "Stop that! It's annoying!"

**Chopper quickly gets up and asks, "Can you set your hair?!"**

**Franky brushes his now long hair, "Yes, I can!" The two boys with blushes on their faces and a happy grin shout, "Wow!"**

All three boys had wide smiles on their faces admiring Franky.

**When Franky turns to talk to Nami his hair was short again. "Oh, Nami! Hey!"**

**Nami half heartedly answers, "Okay, okay…What was he doing for two years?"**

**Chopper slowing approaches Franky the sparkle still in his eye, "Can I see your weapon? Can I?!" Franky slowly moves making a robot sound for each movement, "No way! That's the main even—you gotta wait for Luffy-_mecha_"**

The boys had their jaw drops at Franky and were amazed, "Mecha! He said Mecha at the end of his sentence! How cool!" Luffy shouts. Sabo excitedly said, "And he moved just like a robot!" All three look at eachother, "AMAZING!"

**Chopper was shocked, _"He moved like a robot!_"**

**Usopp was equally shocked, _"He said 'mecha' at the end?_**

**The two squealed in delight.**

**"Guys," a man voice calls from the shore. Nami excitedly greets him, "Rayleigh-san! Shakky!" **

**Rayleigh begins to talk, "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but there are things going on this archipelago."**

Ace and Sabo straightened up from their excitement ready to hear what Rayleigh has to say.

* * *

**Back at the Sabaody Dome**

Ace and Sabo fell slightly due to the scene change. "Why the hell does it keep doing this?! Why can't they just finish on event instead of flopping back and forth?!" Ace yells. Sabo agrees, "Yeah it is a bit annoying but it probably is to keep timing of each of these events. These events are happening simultaneously so that's why there would be so much splicing between the scenes." Ace sighs and run a hand through his hair, "I guess, but it is still annoying."

**A marine called out, "Pirate Brook! Drop your instrument and put your hands in the air!" Brook puts his bone hand holds a guitar pick in front of his guitar and calls out, "Band." **

**The band looks at him questioningly.**

**"Backup singers and dancers" They look at their Soul King as well.**

**"I want you to support me for one more song!" Brook strummed his guitar. "Don't worry! My music's got power!"**

**The manager with his gun pointing his pistol at Brook says, "Are you insane? It's all over for you Brook."**

**Brook responds quietly, "Manager, thank you for everything during the past two years." Brook moves his sunglasses to his head as the manager stares at him. Brook continues, "And thank you for bringing me here to this archipelago. We have a sad memory of losing a fight on this archipelago," Brook puts one of his bone hands on the golden microphone, "but this is where we start again! I'm a musician. My role in the Straw Hats is to make the journey more fun!"**

Luffy agrees loudly, "Yeah the first thing a crew needs is a musician!" Sabo asks, "Why is that? Aren't a cook, navigator, or doctor be a higher priority?" Luffy looks over at him like the answer should be obvious, "Because pirates like to sing! Shihihihihi!"

Sabo looks slightly defeated and Ace smirks, "Why did you even ask? This is Luffy of course he would have a dumb answer like that."

**Brook now addresses the crowd, "People think Straw Hat Luffy is dead? That's nonsense! Tell this to the whole world! The pirate Straw Hat Luffy is alive!" The crowd is silent but listen closely to every word being said. Reports flood through the doors. Brook continues his speech, "He will become the King of the Pirates someday!" The reports reach for den den mushies, "Head Office, can you hear me? I have some big news!" Brook is not done yet, "His departure shouldn't be a quiet one! Oh, baby!" The crowd begins to smile. One woman softly says, "Soul King." Shouting out to the crowds Brook says, "Love me to the bones!" And the entire crowd cheers. The guitar is strummed and Brook thinks, _"I'll dedicate this to my dear friends."_ Into the microphone, "Listen to my last soul! Yeah!"**

**_"Luffy-san, let's go to the New World!"_**

**The marine shouts, "You fool! I said the show is over!" Soul King's fans run over to stop the marines. A man approaches and covers the officer's mouth, "Shut up, Navy." The other marines have to fight off other loyal fans. One woman had tears in her eyes as she pleads with a marine, "Let us hear one more song! Let him sing it!" A man shouts in the chaos, "She's right! We don't care who he really is!"**

"Wow they are desperate to hear him sing again." Ace said.

Sabo nods and says, "Yeah and the marines seem hesitant to fight back because they are dealing with civilians."

**Brook is in a superstar pose, "See? Music is always on my side!" This encourages the band, and the backup singers/dancers and they get ready to perform. "1, 2, 3, 4…" The lights go purple and Brook announces the song, "New World!" The crowd just keeps cheering. The music starts to play.**

All three boys look excited as the music started playing.

**"Oh, yeah!" Dances around the stage a bit.**

**"Kid!"**

**Brook: **

**"This is the story of a hero" **

**"The story of a man who will become king" **

**Backup Singers: **

**"Yeah! Yeah!"**

**Brook: **

**"In war, there are no do-overs"**

**"But he stands firm with sandals on his bare feet"**

**"Oh yeah!"**

**The manager flashes back to Soul King's rise to stardom.**

**Brook:**

**"Come on, baby!"**

**"Dreamers always struggle"**

**The manager looks at his gun in doubt.**

**Brook:**

**"Because sometimes their dreams are out of reach"**

**The manager lowers his gun slightly.**

**Brook:**

**"In order to live through the days in which you have to battle your own demons!"**

**The manager repoints the gun to Soul King ready to fire when the backup put their hands over the pistol to lower it. They had tears in their eyes and the manager is shocked not sure what to do.**

It took a lot of effort of Ace and Sabo to not laugh at their emotional faces.

**Brook:**

**"It's a big dream that seems quite a handful"**

**The screen above the stage showed a familiar straw hat flying in the sky.**

**Brook: **

**But when he mentioned it, I could see it coming true"**

**A shadow arm that moved like rubber stretched to grab the hat and places it on the shadowed in figure's head (which looks a lot like Luffy). **

**The camera goes back to showing the stage.**

**Brook:**

**"Today is the day!"**

**"We got tired of waiting" **

**The screen shows an image of Sunny and the members of the straw hats and Luffy throughout town.**

**"We don't need nights because we're short-tempered"**

**"Today is the day"**

**"It's a great day"**

**"Kick the clock that was stopped"**

**Back to the stage perspective**

**"For the New World, for the New World"**

**The marines finally are able to point their guns at the stage**

**Brook:**

**"For the New World — the world is gonna change"**

**The band finishes while the marines get ready to fire.**

**Brook shouts, "One more time." The marines fire but smoke covers the stage and fireworks go off outside the stadium. The marines get a good look at the stage to find Brook gone as the smoke begins to clear, "What?!" The marines look up to see a whole in the ceiling and Brook laughing, "Yohohohoho!"**

**We see Brook is holding on to the tail of a flying fish.**

Luffy starts clapping and cheering for the performance. "What the hell is that flying fish?! Can fish even fly?!" Ace looks at Sabo. Sabo looks thoughtful, "It is the grandline so I guess anything is possible." Luffy jumps in, "Hey do you think flying fish taste good!" Ace looks thoughtful, "Hmm, I would imagine. It would be kind of fun to hunt to."

**The manager broke out of his daze and yells at his guards, "You fools!" The manager hits them, "I let him get away because of you guys! He was a money spinner!"**

* * *

**Back at the Thousand Sunny**

**Nami's voice rang out, "The Navy?"**

**Shakky's responded, "Yes, they think that the fake Straw Hats are the real ones and have started mobilizing. I wiretapped them, so there is no mistake. I told Brook-chan what's going on through the Transponder Snail at the venue. He's on his way here."**

**Franky calls out, "Oh, so he's gonna abandon stardom? He has a backbone, as I thought."**

Luffy laughs, "Backbone! He's a skeleton! Skull Joke!"

**Rayleigh who was in front of Nami address her, "Nami-chan, you're a navigator, aren't you? I'll teach you how to operate the coated ship, so remember it."**

**She responded with an "Okay! I'll try my best!" She had a determined look in her eyes.**

Sabo looks interested wanting to be a good navigator.

**Usopp runs over to the rail, "Oh, what is this? It got tense all of the sudden. But Rayleigh, Luffy is not here!"**

**Rayleigh looks his way, "Don't worry!"**

* * *

**BACK TO THE FAKE CREW**

**We see the sake straw hat as fake Sanji's voice calls out, "Captain!"**

**"Huh" 'Luffy' responds to the call and then yells, "Call me big boss, fool!"**

**'Sanji' continues, "We couldn't find the real pet, but isn't he the guy you're looking for?" He gestures to Luffy in the fake mustache behind him. Fake Luffy looked mad but Luffy looks up and goes, "Oh!" a bit confused as to what's going on.**

Sabo and Ace facepalm. _"Doesn't that idiot know what's happening/have any self preservation?!"_

* * *

**Cutback to the Thousand Sunny**

**Rayleigh's voice calls out, "Luffy is here already!" All the crew members were ecstatic by the news and smiled happily ready to be reunited with their captain. Robin smiling with her eyes closed, "I can't wait." Franky informs the crew, "I gave Sanji a Baby Transponder Snail when he came here. He's with Zoro…"**

**Shakky tells them, "Oh, that's good, because you guys have to hurry — the Navy will be here soon. So it's only Monkey-chan that we can't reach." Shakky pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket, "But take this Vivre Card. It will lead him to you."**

**Rayleigh informs the crew, "Grove #42 will be perfect — it's on the sea. Take the ship there and rendezvous! It's a little busy, but you all got through these two years and its time for the new journey." Rayleigh looks up to the straw hat jolly roger as the wind blows it and the sun shines down on it. **

* * *

All three brothers look excited. Ace smirks, "It looks like things are getting interesting." Sabo nods, "Yeah it seems everyone is heading there," he sighs, "except for Luffy." Luffy laughs, " Shihihihihihi! Everything will work out!"

Luffy suddenly starts singing (poorly), "Today is the day! We got tired of Waiting! For the new World! For the new World! For the new World! The world is gonna -" Ace throws a pillow at Luffy to get him to stop. "Stop you are terrible at singing and you skipped a whole section of the song" Luffy pouts, "I am not!" He then had a fun idea, "Hey Ace Sabo!." They look over at him as he starts moving like a robot, "I am a robot - mecha." The two laugh and played along with a robot game until the next episode to start.

* * *

A/N: I would appreciate your continued feedback and ideas what the brothers can do between the sessions.


End file.
